The Fake Engagement
by Polka Dot Jewel
Summary: Courtney and Duncan have been going out for six years, so it's only natural to get married... right? How will they deal with the pressure of getting married? DxC GxB TxG
1. The Engagement

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"Well, who says we aren't already engaged? Huh?"

That statement (well, question rather) stumped and quieted everyone in the room. Duncan sure knows how to make a scene, Courtney quickly thought to herself, looking between her parents shocked faces and Duncan's smug face. She knew he was messing with her parents, something she told him to try not to do, but they didn't catch his smugness, his snarkiness, and they were left in shock.

The whole thing had been brought up by Courtney and Duncan going to Courtney's house for dinner. She hadn't seen them in a few months, and decided that they should have dinner together. Duncan grudgingly went along, mostly because Courtney wouldn't stop bugging him about it. Her parents weren't too pleased to see him, based on past actions (he was a former criminal, after all), but if their daughter was happy, they would have to just move on... eventually. They sat there and talked and ate for a while, Duncan mostly staying quiet while Courtney and her parents caught up on daily events, their jobs, etc. Then, Courtney's Mom said:

"I'm very surprised you two aren't married by now! You two have been going out for, what, four years...?"

"Almost six," Courtney corrected her.

"Oh, sorry, dear. As I was saying, you two have been dating for six years now. Most couples would've been broken up or married by that point! Look at your two friends, Geoff and Bridgette. They got married within a couple of years of dating. And then your other two friends, Trey-"

"Trent," Duncan grudgingly muttered.

"-and Gwen."

"They got divorced," Courtney said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"But they remarried!" She saw her daughter's slightly concerned looks and said, "Oh, sweetie, I'm not upset or mad. I was just thinking about this, and wondering why you two aren't even engaged or married yet..."

"Well, Mom, we really do love each other-" Courtney started, but that's when Duncan interrupted with his bold statement, "Well, who says we aren't already engaged? Huh?"

Her parents stared at them for a few moments. Her Mom looked shocked, and while her Dad had a slightly calm expression on his face, you could see the shock in his eyes.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," Duncan smugly said, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. Courtney shot him a dirty look as her parents began asking questions.

"When were you going to tell us?" her Dad calmly asked as her Mother calmly, yet frantically, asked, "Where's your ring?"

"I, uhh..." Courtney started. She truthfully hadn't expected Duncan to say that, because they weren't engaged, and she hadn't expected for anyone to be talking about that.

Thankfully, Duncan was quick to answer, "Well, I just popped the question a couple of nights ago, so we were going to tell you eventually... I'm still quite shocked she said yes, frankly. Like you mentioned, we have been going out for six years, but I was thinking, 'I love her so much, I just want to marry her!' So, a couple of nights ago, I looked over at her..." He looked at Courtney. She could see the mischivieous, the smirk in his eyes. "... and I just asked her. No ring, because I knew I didn't immediately need a ring to show her how much I love and want to marry her."

"That is just the sweetest thing," Courtney's Mom gushed, clasping her hands together.

"Congratulations, you two," her Dad said, smiling at the two of them.

Courtney nervously smiled at them back. "Thanks..."

That's all they talked about the rest of the night, which was only another couple of hours. Wedding dates, dresses, groomsmen, maids of honor, church locations, honeymoons... all of that. Courtney and Duncan were both grateful to love, but for very different reasons: Courtney wasn't ready to really talk about this stuff, and Duncan just wanted to leave.

"How could you do that?!" Courtney screeched as they got into his car.

He laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My parents think we're freaking ENGAGED!" she exclaimed.

"Babe, take a chill pill," he told her, driving off. "It'll be alright."

"No, it won't! We have to come up with a ring! We have to set a date! We have to get MARRIED!"

"And is that such a bad thing?" he retorted, glancing over at her, an eyebrow raised.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No," she muttered. "But... I wish we had gotten engaged more properly, instead of just saying, 'Oh, hey, we're getting married', y'know?"

He nodded. "I know, but... if we didn't say that we were getting married when your Mom brought it all up, then she'd be going on and on and on about it all night. Would you rather have that?"

"Not really..." She sighed. "I'm not sure if I even want to get married right now..."

"I thought you were-" He started to say, but she cut him off. "I never imagined getting married at 22, Duncan! I didn't know when I wanted to get married. I mean, I just graduated college, and we're always at work..."

"Yeah, I never really cared for the idea of getting married..." He smirked as she crossly stared at him. "I mean, if I had to get married to someone, I guess I'd pick you, Princess..."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Smartass."

"Now, now, dearest fiancee, we're supposed to act loving towards each other..."

"I hate you," she said, getting out of the car as they pulled up to their apartment.

"No you don't," he said, continuing to smirk as he got out of the car and followed her.

She crossed her arms as he unlocked the apartment. She stepped inside and plopped down onto the couch. She groaned as she laid her head back. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" she muttered.

"We don't have to get married immediately, y'know," he said, sitting down next to her and rubbing her thigh. "It's like you said earlier, we work all the time. How are we going to get wedding planning in?"

"My parents will make sure we do."

"Well, your parents can shove it."

"Duncan!"

**A/N: So this is my first Total Drama story... I hope all the characters are pretty much in character! Whether you like it or not, please please review, and I'll try to update ASAP =)**


	2. Telling His Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

Duncan groggily woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes, surprised to still feel someone next to him. He looked over and saw Courtney sitting there, typing away on her laptop. "I thought you would at work by now."

She shook her head. "I have to be there by noon today." She worked as a secretary at a law firm; she had a Bachelors Degree in Law, but decided to start at the bottom and would move up from there.

"Mm," he mumbled, nodding, before leaning over and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her side.

"Duncan..." she muttered, pushing her laptop away from her and leaning back into her pillows.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Mom decided to send me a bunch of links about wedding planning, registeries, locations, dresses, rings..." She sighed, continuously running a hand through his hair.

He slowly nodded before sitting up. He looked over at her and said, "Don't worry about her." He nervously chuckled before adding, "I'm going to tell my parents today."

She looked over at him, her eyes wide. "R-really?!" she stuttered.

He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess," he muttered. "I mean, I might as well tell them sooner than later, y'know?"

She nodded, sighing. "I guess... When are you seeing them?"

"I'll be heading over there for lunch." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Wanna have dinner there, too?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll drop you off over there before work."

He nodded. He leaned over and said in her ear, "You know you wanna join me in the shower."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him out of the corner in her eye. "I already took a shower, sleepyhead. Now get going so I can finish my work."

"Psh," he said, getting up and stretching. "Princess, you do work AT work. At home..."

"Duncan..." she warned, glaring at him.

He laughed. "Just messing you with you, babe."

"You are impossible," she muttered, typing away at her laptop.

"Love you, too!"

---

"So I'll be here by 6:30," Courtney told him as she pulled up in front of Duncan's parents' house.

He nodded before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss. "See you later, babe."

"Bye, Duncan," she said, smirking as she drove off as soon as he got out of the car and shut the door.

He smirked and walked up to his childhood home. He lived there all of his life, before he turned 18 and moved out of there. He knocked on the front door, and almost immediately, it shot open and he was engulfed in a hug. He returned the hug, still smirking. "Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Duncan!"

"Oh, Mom, I got some news to tell you..." he muttered, letting go of her and walking inside.

"Oh, is Courtney pregnant?"

"Mom," Duncan groaned, sitting on the couch in the living room. "We already discussed this..."

"I know you said you don't want kids," his Mom said, sitting down next to him. "But I also know accidents happen..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's how Dylan was conceived," Duncan muttered, referring to his older brother. "No, Mom... true, what I'm about to tell you is important-"

"You and Courtney broke up?!" his Mom asked, the shock, confusion, and upset clear in her voice.

"No."

"You're moving?"

"Nope."

"One of you is dying?"

"Thanks for sounding so concerned, Mom..."

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS DYING?!"

He irritably sighed. "Neither of us!" he snapped.

"Then what is it?!" she snapped back.

"We're getting married!" He wasn't sure how he was going to deliver the news, nor did he imagine telling her in this way.

She started at him for a few moments, processing what her son had just told her. She squealed and leaned forward, hugging her son. "Oh, Duncan, I'm so happy for you!"

He sighed. "Well... I guess we're getting married..."

"Already getting cold feet?" she teased, leaning back.

He shook his head. "No... it's just, I didn't really ask her to marry me..."

"Duncan, there's nothing wrong with her asking you..."

"That's not what I meant..." He groaned, leaning against the back of the couch. "It's just, her Mom was going on and on about how we should be getting married-"

"You two are simply perfect..."

"-and then I suddenly said we are getting married."

"...so you're not getting married."

"I don't know. Court didn't really object much to it, but neither of us are really for the idea..."

His Mom nodded thoughtfully. "You two did say once, 'No marriage, no kids'." She patted her son's shoulder and asked him, "Why did you say that if you're 'not really up for the idea'?"

"Honestly, I wanted her Mom to shut up."

"Didn't I meet her once?"

"A long time ago... like, five years ago."

"Oh. She was quite the chatter..."

"Still is..."

"Courtney should come over for dinner tonight."

"Already invited her."

"Always thinking ahead, dearie. Your Father will be happy to see her and hear the news."

"What news?" Duncan's Dad asked as he walked into the house.

"That-" Duncan started, but his Mom quickly interjected, "It's a surprise! Duncan and Courtney will tell you at dinner."

"Are Dylan and Danny coming over as well?" his Dad asked, referring to Duncan's older and younger brothers.

"I haven't asked, but I'm sure they would love to," his Mom said, getting up. "I'll call them now!"

"Great," Duncan grumbled.

---

"Courtney! It's so nice to see you! And you look so nice and professional, too!"

Courtney had just arrived to Duncan's parent's house. She had gotten off work late, and rushed over to their house. She was wearing her usual work outfit, black pants and a button-up shirt. His Mom immediately greeted her at the front door. "Thanks," Courtney said, smiling. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart," Duncan's Mom gushed, shutting the door behind Courtney. "Duncan's in his old room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay," Courtney said, smiling as she walked upstairs. His parents house used to be like a second home to her before college. Instead of Duncan sneaking to her house, she often found herself sneaking over to his house. She loved the rush she got out of sneaking out of her house, and she knew Duncan loved seeing her on that temporary high that she got. She knocked on his door. "Duncan?"

She heard a bit of rustling before he called out, "It's open."

She opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her. "Hey."

"Ooh, look at the sexy secretary," he suggestively said, waggling his eyebrows and smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him. "Whatever," she muttered.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and said, "You okay, babe?"

"I sped to get here by seven, Duncan."

"You didn't have to. Mom understands. She said we wouldn't have dinner until you got here, anyway, so you could've showed up at Midnight and she wouldn't have cared."

She smiled softly. "She wouldn't have cared, but you would have."

He shrugged, turning her and starting to lightly massage her shoulders and back. "Just a little bit. So, I told Mom earlier."

"How did she take the news?"

"She thought you were pregnant."

Courtney softly laughed. "Oh really?"

"This was before I told her we were engaged."

"She really wants us to have kids."

"Both our parents do."

"But we aren't."

"Nope."

"But we're getting married."

"You remember our old 'motto', too."

"'No marriage, no kids'."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Duncan."

"What? Just making sure."

"You know I'm not."

"But as my Mom put it, accidents happen..."

"We aren't having any 'accidents', okay?"

"Deal."

Duncan wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and shutting his eyes. Courtney wrapped her arms around his and rested her head against his, also shutting her eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes, almost falling asleep until someone barged into the room.

"Aww! Look at the lovebirds." Duncan's 25-year-old brother, Dylan, was standing in the doorway.

Duncan opened his eyes and narrowed them at his brother. "Can't you knock?"

"Dinner's ready. Hi, Courtney."

"Hi, Dylan," Courtney said, smiling at Dylan as she stood up. Duncan also stood up, and the three of them walked downstairs. His Dad and 20-year-old brother, Danny, were already at the table, while his Mom was finishing placing all the food on the table. "Do you need any help?" Courtney asked as Duncan and Dylan sat down.

"Oh, no, dearie, you're the guest, you just sit," his Mom assured her, giving her a smile. Courtney returned the smile and sat down next to Duncan.

"So, what's this news you two are going to tell us?" Duncan's Dad immediately asked.

"Oh, must you always jump into things?" his Mom asked, sitting down at the table.

"It's dinner, and you said they would tell us then..."

"Courtney's pregnant," Dylan and Danny immediately responded.

"We don't want children!" Duncan and Courtney immediately snapped.

Everyone at the table quieted down. The only noises that could be heard were the clinking of the utenils against the plates.

"Well," Duncan's Mom said. "Now that that's cleared out of the way..."

"We're getting married, dumbasses," Duncan said.

"Duncan!" Courtney and his Mom scolded.

"Shut up," Danny said.

"Aww, Duncan's growing up," Dylan teased.

"Dylan, I swear..." Duncan threatened.

"Not at the dinner table..." Duncan's Mom murmured.

"When's the wedding?" Duncan's Dad asked.

Duncan shrugged. "I dunno. I just proposed the other day."

"Show us the ring!" Danny said.

Before Duncan could say something, Courtney said, "It's back at the apartment. I forgot to put it on before going to work today."

"What's it look like?" Dylan asked.

"None of your business," Duncan retorted.

"Duncan!" his Mom snapped.

"What?" Duncan asked. "It isn't any of his business."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad to hear that some of you really liked the first chapter! Let's reach for 15 reviews before the next chapter, okay? =)**


	3. The Ring

_A/N: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

Duncan walked into the building Courtney worked in, sighing as he looked at the list of offices. He always forgot which one she worked in, for there were at least four offices owned by someone whose last name was "Smith". He thought about it for a moment before going into the elevator and riding up to the third floor. He stepped out and smirked, immediately recognizing his surroundings. He walked inside a David Smith's office and found Courtney there, sitting at the front desk.

Courtney looked up, ready to say something, when she stopped and rolled her eyes, smirking. "Duncan."

"Aah, my favorite Princess..." he said, leaning against the counter.

"You're ONLY Princess," she muttered, typing away at her computer.

"I had a dog once," Duncan informed her. Courtney glanced up, confused with an eyebrow raised, as he continued, "Her name was Princess..."

"I bet it was..."

"So when's your lunch break?" he quietly asked, leaning over.

She glanced at her watch and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to take my favorite girlfriend-"

"ONLY girlfriend," she interjected, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Scratch that, my favorite fiancee out to lunch," he simply informed her.

She pursed her lips, glancing between the papers on her desk and her computer screen. "Hold on," she muttered as she picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "David? I was wondering-" She stopped. "I don't know... an hour, I guess." She paused once more. "Will do. Thank you." She looked up at him. "I can take an hour lunch break."

"What's the catch?" he asked as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"No catch," she said, wrapping an arm around his torso. "There's a big meeting this afternoon that I have to be on time for."

"What time is it at?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"In an hour and a half, at two. Where are we going, anyway?"

"To that little cafe down the street that you like," he said, smirking as she grinned happily.

"Really?!" she squealed.

He nodded. "I know you like it there, and haven't been there in forever..."

"Aww, such a sweetie," she said, pulling herself closer to him.

"Yeah... no. I'm not a sweetie."

"You're my sweetie," she murmured softly, looking up at him. "We'll keep that on the DL."

"You better," he said, looking down at her and softly kissing her. "I got a surprise for you."

She stared at him curiously as they sat down at a table outside the cafe. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Yep. But..."

"But...?"

"We should order our food first."

She smirked at him. "Oh, sure, get me all get excited as you delay this 'surprise'. It must suck."

"Oh, believe me, Princess," he said as she stood up. "You'll love this surprise."

She rolled her eyes, continuing to smirk as she walked inside. He sighed, moving a hand through his hair before reaching into his back pocket and grabbing out a small black box. He placed it on the table, somewhere in between his and her seat. This wasn't a proposal; they were already engaged, technically. About five minutes later, she came back out, holding two plates. He could tell she didn't notice it at first, but when she sat down, her eyes widened. "Duncan..."

"You should open it," he told her, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

She cautiously reached over and daintily picked it up. She held it in her palm before opening the box. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She set down the box and looked at him. "Where did you-"

"I, uh..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I actually didn't buy it."

Her look suddenly became incredious. "You didn't steal it, did you?" she harshly whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hah-hah, Princess. You know I don't steal anymore," he sarcastically muttered.

She sighed. "Sorry. It's just, you didn't buy it, so..."

"My Mom gave it to me." He blankly stared at her as her eyes became wide once more. "It was when we were there a couple of weeks ago. She gave it to me before you came over for dinner." He sighed, chuckling lightly before continuing, "It was her engagement ring, that my Dad gave it to her. Danny and Dylan aren't married yet, and she said she really hoped we would get married so you could have it..."

Courtney felt the tears brimming her eyes as Duncan told her that. She lightly grinned, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry, Court," he softly said, frowning softly. "I just thought, y'know..." He shrugged. "I just thought if while we play along, trying to decide what to really do, you could wear it... you don't even have to wear it on your ring finger if you don't want to..."

She smiled at Duncan and reached over, grabbing his hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. "I love it. Of course I'll wear it."

He grinned. "Cool."

She grabbed the case once more. She carefully took the ring out and look at it closely. The band was silver, with diamonds alined on the sides. A bigger diamond was set in the middle, at the top.

"18 karat, French cut, pave set diamonds," Duncan informed her.

"I bet you didn't know that until your Mom told you," she teased, placing the ring on her left ring finger. She held out her hand in front of her, admiring the sight.

"You bet," he murmured, resting his head on his hand, admiring her even more as she took in the view of the ring on her finger. "You really like it, huh?"

"Oh, I love it!" she gushed, clasping her hands together, a wide smile on her face.

He grinned. "Good. Mom will be super happy to hear that. She thought you would think it would be too plain or someting..."

She softly smiled. "Nah. It's not that plain." She then raised her right hand and adored the ring that laid on her right ring finger. It was a promise ring that Duncan gave to her on her 18th birthday. It was truly one of his sweetest and romantic moments, and she only told a few people what he really said. He hoped that they would stay together forever, and even if he didn't, that she would promise to stay herself and never change, not for anybody, including him. It was a 10 karat white gold ring with a round diamond arrow tip shooting through the center of a round diamond-accented heart.

"Aah, still wearing that old thing, I see," Duncan murmured, glancing over at the ring.

"Of course I am!" she defended, folding her arms. "It's simply beautiful and amazing."

"Aah, so you like it better than your 'engagement' ring?" he teased, also folding his arms.

She huffed. "I love both. I love this 'engagement' ring because it was your Mom's, and it's obviously now become a family heirloom, but, yes, it's simple, but it's got such an elegance and beauty to it..." she said, glancing at the ring. "And then I love the promise ring so much. Duncan, you know how much it means to me."

He nodded. "And you know how much you mean to me."

She smiled softly as she looked at him. "Hopeless romantic."

He glared at her before glancing at his watch. "Shouldn't you be going back to work now?"

She looked at her watch and gasped. "Shit!"

"I know how loud you can get, but you shouldn't say words like that too loudly..."

She smacked his arm. "Jerk."

He scoffed at her. "Whatever, babe. Love you, see you tonight."

She smirked at him. "Love you, too, sweetheart. I'll be home around 6:30."

---

"So you're engaged?" Bridgette asked. They were sitting at Courtney's kitchen counter. Duncan ended up working a double, and Bridgette wasn't busy that night, so Country invited her best friend over to have a chat. Geoff was also invited, but he was out picking up their pizza.

Courtney shrugged, sighing. "I don't know... he just bursted out that we're engaged, and then his Mom gave him a ring, and he just casually gave it to me..."

"Sounds like you're engaged," Bridgette said, smirking.

"But... neither of us really proposed! He didn't ask me anything, I didn't ask him anything..."

"Well, he gave you a ring," Bridgette pointed out. "That's got to count for something."

Courtney sighed once more. "I don't know, Bridge... we both said years ago, we don't need to get married."

"Well, if you two said that and you're both still playing along, it sounds like maybe you two want to get married..." Bridgette shrugged.

Courtney just sat there, thinking. Do we want to get married? she asked herself, frowning slightly.

Suddenly, Geoff entered the apartment. "Got our grub, party people!" he excitedly said as he entered the apartment. "Got our pizza, plus some wings, some drinks, some chips... the works!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got enough grub to feed a party of at least a hundred people..."

Courtney and Bridgette glanced towards the door and saw Duncan walking in, holding a couple of pizzas and some other things.

"OH MY GOD!" Geoff said suddenly, grabbing Courtney's left hand. "MOCHA! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Geoff, you don't have to be so loud," Bridgette muttered as Duncan chuckled.

"A couple of weeks ago..." Courtney muttered.

"Man, I am so glad we're partying tonight!" Geoff exclaimed, picking up Courtney and hugging her. "This is so a cause for celebration!"

Courtney giggled, returning the hug the best she could. "Thanks, Geoff."

Geoff gave her a big kiss on the cheek before putting her down. He started organizing all the food, placing the various foods with each other. "Let's see..." he started. "Got all the pizza over here, and here are the wings, and here are the chips, and..."

"Got the drinks right here," Duncan said, grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge and tossing one to Geoff.

"Yes!" Geoff exclaimed. "You got the good stuff!"

"Eh, you were raving about how great it was, so I decided to try it out," Duncan said, shrugging. "I'll admit, it is pretty good." He looked at Bridgette and Courtney. "You two want some?"

Courtney shook her head. "Maybe later."

Bridgette also shook her head. "No thanks."

Duncan shrugged and shut the fridge, opening his can and drinking some. All of them started getting their food; Duncan and Geoff got the most food, each getting plenty of pizza, chips, and chicken wings. Courtney got some chips and a couple of pizza slices, and Bridgette got a few slices of pizza.

"So, Duncan, you're home early," Courtney said as they sat on the couches in the living room and began to eat.

Duncan nodded. "This new kid forgot to tell the managers he was going to be late. He didn't call to confirm his shift this morning, so they asked me if I would work for him, that's why I thought I wouldn't be home until later. Nope, he shows up and was, like, 'Whoops, I guess I forgot to call'."

"Which job were you at today?" Bridgette asked.

"The convienent store," Duncan said. "I go to the parlor tomorrow." He worked two jobs, one at a convienent store, and the other at a tattoo parlor. His apprenticeship didn't pay much, so he picked up a second job. He had been an apprentice for about two years now, and enjoyed every single day he was there. He and Geoff worked together at the convienent store; Geoff actually recommended Duncan to work there about a year and a half ago.

"Wait, which new guy? Didn't we get, like, three?" Geoff asked.

Duncan shrugged, shoving pizza into his mouth. "I'unno," he muttered.

"Lovely," Courtney muttered.

"So I heard Trent has a gig in town next weekend," Bridgette said.

"Aren't you going out of town next weekend?" Courtney asked Duncan, referring to the out-of-town seminars or conventions that Duncan attended. His mentor, Mike, often went to these, and would bring Duncan along.

Duncan shook his head. "Two weekends." He looked at Bridgette and asked, "Where's his gig at?"

"The Quarter," Bridgette said. She then stood up and said, "I'm going to get something to drink."

"I'll come with you," Geoff said, also standing up.

Together, they walked into the kitchen. Duncan turned around and watched them walk in there. Courtney started at Duncan curiously. "What are you looking at?" she quietly asked.

Duncan stared at them for a few more seconds before shaking his head. He looked at her and asked, "So how was that meeting?"

Courtney let out an airy laugh, shrugging. "Same business as usual. Reviewing cases, new and old. And David talked about a business trip he was going on, so we'll have to shut down the office for a few days..."

"Except for you and a couple of other lucky people," Duncan sarcastically muttered.

"Just for a few hours each day, and we're getting paid extra," Courtney told him. "I could actually work from here, if I wanted to."

"So, Bridge, I want to ask you something," Duncan said as Bridgette and Geoff sat back down.

Bridgette smirked. "Go on."

"How far along are you?"

Everyone in the room gaped at Duncan, who was smirking knowingly at Bridgette. She was silent for a few moments, a small smile on her face, before saying to him, "Seven weeks."

Courtney gasped. "BRIDGETTE!" She put her food down before running over to her best friend and giving her a hug.

"Dude, how did you guess?" Geoff incrediously asked, scooting over so Courtney could sit inbetween himself and Bridgette.

Duncan chuckled. "Well, Bridgette didn't do her 'I'll get my one drink out of the way so nobody will bother me about not drinking' thing, and then you were all over her, touching her stomach and such..."

"Wow, you sure are observant," Bridgette said, smirking.

Within a few hours, Bridgette and Geoff went back home. They helped clean up a bit, and took some leftover food with them. It was around midnight, and Duncan and Courtney were laying on the couch, watching some movie.

"Hey, Duncan?"

"Yeah, babe?"

She sat up slightly, adjusting herself before resting her head on her hands, which were on Duncan's chest. "I'm thinking..."

"Not too much, hopefully..."

She playfully hit his chest. "More than you do."

"Touche, Princess. Continue."

"I think I want a tattoo."

He smirked, resting his hands behind his head. "Another one?"

She nodded. "Yep. Maybe something a little more than this..." she said, holding out her hand to reveal a tiny heart that rested on her wrist. She got it done when she was 19.

He smiled and grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Where are you going to put this one?"

She shrugged, smiling coyly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You tease," he murmured, kissing the top of her hand. "I bet it's somewhere scandalous."

"Just a little bit," she said, winking.

He airily chuckled. "When are you thinking of getting it done?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But..."

"But...?"

"I want you to do it."

He shrugged. "Mike will have to supervise, probably."

"That's fine."

He nodded. "Alright. Just don't scream too much."

She smacked his chest. "Please. This is tiny and barely hurt. You were cringing and and whimpering..."

"Whatever, Court. I was not."

"You were, too."

"Whatever, babe. We'll both get a new tattoo together, then."

"It's a deal."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I am glad you all are enjoying this story =D Please continue to review! And, I'm definitely open for ideas, so please tell me if you have any =)**


	4. Nice Tattoo

_A/N: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

Courtney groaned. "Duncan, why are we doing this now?"

"Because you had a short day at work, and I'll have a short day if we get this over with," Duncan said.

They were currently driving to the tattoo parlor that he worked at. Her boss was currently sick with the cold, and she only had to be there for a few hours to answer calls and finish up a few things she wasn't able to the day before. Duncan dropped her off and picked her up, and before dropping her off, he said that they were going to get their tattoos after she got off work. His mentor, Mike, said it was alright if Duncan did her tattoo, and was excited to do another one on Duncan (especially since he would be sober this time).

"So Mike's definitely okay with this?" Courtney asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Babe, I've been with Mike for two years," Duncan said. "If he weren't okay with it... well, we'd be having a few problems."

"Wait, what tattoo are you getting?" she asked, turning to him.

He smirked. "You'll see," he teased, stepping out of the car.

She groaned. "Duncan!"

"What?" he mock whined. "If you aren't going to tell me, I'm definitely not going to tell you. It's only fair, babe." Together they stepped inside the tattoo parlor, where music was loudly playing, and tattoo pieces were displayed all over the walls. "MIKE!" he exclaimed.

A few moments later, Duncan's mentor, Mike, stepped out from the back. "Aah, I know you two will be my favorite customers," he said, smiling.

Duncan rolled his eyes, smirking. "Whatever, Mike. Let's get this started. I'm excited to see what Court wants."

"Oh, you'll be excited all right," she muttered, earning a roll of the eyes from Duncan.

"I'll just be over in this corner," Mike said, pointing at a chair that was at least five feet away from Duncan.

Duncan nodded as Courtney settled into the chair.

"Oh, Mike, do you have the stencil?" Courtney asked.

Duncan scoffed. "What?!" he exclaimed, turning to Mike. "You knew about this?!"

"I knew he had to make a stencil first," Courtney said to Duncan as Mike handed him the stencil.

Duncan studied the stencil. It was a set of seven stars, each slightly overlapping in a slightly wave-like matter. The whole thing was about three inches long. "You want these colored?"

Courtney nodded. "The colors of the rainbow... the basic colors, anyway."

Duncan nodded and turned to Mike. "Can we skip the medical stuff?"

"You basically already did," Mike said, smirking.

Duncan rolled his eyes before turning to Courtney. "Alright, babe, time to confess - where's this tat going?"

Courtney smirked and said, "Try to contain your excitement." She started pulling down her pants , causing Duncan to lean down and lowly say, "Babe, Mike's right over there..."

She smirked and stopped at a very low point of her hipbone. She pointed to the right side of her hip and said, "Here."

Duncan nodded, his face impressed. "Nice." He checked all his materials before cleaning off the area where she wanted the tattoo with alcohol, and used a tongue depressor to put some petroleum jelly around the area, helping keep it damp before placing the stencil down and leaving it on for a few minutes. "Alright, babe, take a good look at this... you sure this is what you want, and where you want it to go?"

She looked at the tattoo outline and nodded. "Yep! Let's get this started."

He nodded. "Alright. Lemme just get everything prepped..." He got out the needles, needle tube pouches, and the started up the machine. He began covering everything on the table next to him. It was a common practice to ensure the safetly and decrease unwanted health risks. He got out all the colors he needed and also set them on the table. "'Kay, babe, gonna put this sexy thing on you..." He put on a pair of gloves and began to ink the outline of her tattoo.

Courtney grimaced. Because the needle was constantly pressing into her body, it was slightly painful. But she grew accustomed to the pain after a few minutes, with the inking becoming more pestering. It took him about 45 minutes to outline her tattoo. Once he was finished, he set the pen down and looked at her, taking off his gloves. "You doing okay?"

She nodded. "Yep." She looked at her tattoo and grinned. "It looks great. Good job, Dunkie."

Duncan glared at her as Mike chuckled. "Thanks, Courtney." He then started to ink each of the stars, which were only about half an inch each. About an hour and a half later, Duncan was finished with Courtney's tattoo. "Alright, babe, all finished!" he said, bandaging the tattoo and patting her thigh.

"Finally," she joked.

Duncan rolled his eyes as Mike walked up to him. "You ready for yours, Duncan?"

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Courtney said, getting out of the chair and grabbing a stool and pulling it next to the chair she was just sitting in. Suddenly, Duncan took off his shirt and handed it to Courtney before laying stomach-down on the chair. Mike washed off his hands and put on some gloves before cleaning and dampening the area and putting the stencil over it. It was two foreign characters, one on top of the other. Probably Japanese or Chinese... Courtney thought to herself. "What do those say?" she asked.

Duncan chuckled as he glanced at the tattoo via a mirror. "Lookin' good," he told Mike before turning to Courtney and saying, "I'll tell you later. You'll love it."

For the next two and a half hours, Mike worked on Duncan's tattoo. It was just a basic, black tattoo. Courtney still couldn't get an answer out of Duncan. He tried giving her hints, but they were too vague for her to figure out.

"Alright," Mike said, turning off the machine and placing the pen down on the table. "You're finished."

Duncan sat up and stretched, putting on the shirt that Courtney handed to him. "Thanks man," he said, patting Mike's back.

Mike shrugged. "No problem. Anytime." He grabbed a couple sheets of paper and handed them to both Courtney and Duncan. "These are for the two of you. Just a few tips on how to take care of your tattoos."

The three of them walked to the front counter. As Mike rung up the total, Courtney pulled out her credit card, but Duncan stopped her. "It's on me, babe," he said, winking as he handed his card to Mike.

Courtney sheepishly smiled. "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow, Duncan," Mike said before smiling at Courtney and said, "You take care."

"You, too," Courtney said, smiling.

"See ya," Duncan said as him and Courtney walked out. They walked to his car and drove off. Duncan checked the time; it was 4PM. He asked, "Trent's show is it at seven, right?"

"Yep."

"You hungry?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"Nah. He's performing at a cafe, so I guess we can just meet up with Bridgette and Geoff and Gwen and just eat there..."

"Mmkay," Courtney muttered before yawning.

"Sleepy, babe?" he asked, smirking.

She sleepy smiled, closing her eyes, and shrugged as she leaned against the back of the set. "Just a little bit..."

Duncan sighed. "Well, we just ran into a bit of traffic... you don't mind if I turn on some music, do you?"

"Nah..."

Within twenty minutes, they were back at their apartment. Courtney was fast asleep, her body turned, her arms hanging loosely down in front of her. Duncan smirked and turned off the car. He put the keys in his pocket before walking over to her side of the car. He opened her door and carefully picked her up, trying not to rub her tattoo or wake her up. She stirred slightly before relaxing, not even waking up. He carried her bridal-style to their apartment. He had a bit of trouble opening the door, but not once did Courtney wake up. Once inside, he took her to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. At 5:30, he walked into their bedroom and gently sat down next to her on their bed. He gently shook her shoulder. "Princess..."

"What?" she sleepily mumbled, turning away from him and hugging her pillow tighter.

He smirked. Sometimes, she was really a pain to wake up. "It's almost seven."

She immediately turned over, her eyes wide. "DUNCAN!"

He chuckled. "Kidding, Princess. It's 5:30. I know you probably want to get ready..."

"Oh, you jerk," she muttered, sitting up and stretching.

He smirked. "Sleep well, Princess?"

She sleepily nodded. "Until you woke me up."

"Oh, suck it up." He smirked. "We're leaving around 6:20."

By 6:30, they were out of the apartment. They quickly drove off, Duncan once again in the drivers seat. "'We're leaving by six-twenty'," Courtney mocked.

Duncan scoffed. "It's not my fault you looked so hot wet and steamy in the shower..."

She smacked his arm. "If I looked that hot, why'd it take you ten minutes to get things started?"

He smirked. "I knew teasing you would drive you up the wall."

She groaned, crossing her arms. She then smirked. "It looked like you were having a bit of trouble staying calm... seemed you got excited a little too quickly..."

"Refer back to how we got to where we are: You are just too hot, sweetheart."

"I swear, Duncan, if we're late..."

"We won't be. The Blondes are saving up a table, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, then we don't have to worry about finding a table. Plus, I know all the backroads to The Quarter. It's a good thing we close to that side of town."

By 6:55, they were at the cafe, The Quarter. Duncan and Courtney literally jumped out of the car and sped walk to the front door. They found Bridgette and Geoff sitting at a table near the side of the room. They sat down at the table.

"What took you two?" Geoff asked.

"Traffic," Courtney quickly said. Bridgette and Geoff knowingly smirked at each other, causing Duncan to roll his eyes and Courtney to glare slightly at them.

"Where's Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Sick at the hotel," Bridgette said. "Trent said she has the stomach flu."

Suddenly, the room darkened, and cheers emerged. The four of them knew Trent still had many fans from TDI and TDA, as well as the rest of the cast (including themselves). This helped Trent start his career, but because of his musical talents (singing, songwriting, and playing the guitar), he garnered an even bigger fanbase. He walked out onto the stage and briefly greeted the crowd before sitting on a stool and singing. It was basically an acapella show, with only him on the stage playing guitar and singing. He sang a total of ten songs, with a show that lasted around 45 minutes long. The crowd was loving the songs, many of the people knowing all the words and such. It was a smaller, intimate show, but the energy was incredibly high, and Trent was definitely feeding off of that.

"BRAH, YOU ROCK!" Geoff yelled towards the end of the show. Of course, the whole audience agreed with him and was sent into a screaming frenzy because of that comment.

After the show ended, the four former reality stars waited until the room died down slightly before making their way backstage. They found Trent sitting back there, a water in one hand and his phone in the other. He was talking on his phone as they walked over to him.

"Oh! Hey guys!" The four of them smiled at him as he continued talking on the phone. "Okay. Alright. Love you. Talk to you later." He hung up and grinned at them. "Gwen said 'hi'." For the next twenty minutes, they stood around talking. Geoff couldn't help but talk continuously about how great the show was. Suddenly, Trent looked at Courtney and Duncan and said, "A little birdie told me you two had some news..."

Duncan rolled his eyes. Courtney held up her left hand and said, "This is probably that news."

Trent laughed and hugged Courtney. He gave a man-hug to Duncan. He smiled and and said, "Congrats, you two. When's the wedding?"

The couple shrugged. "Not anytime soon," Duncan said. Courtney nodded, agreeing.

Trent stood up and smiled at them. "Well, I have to get back to the hotel. It was great seeing you all. Next time I'm in town, we need to go out and get some coffee or something."

They all nodded and said their good-byes. Trent walked off, while Bridgette and Geoff, and Duncan and Courtney headed to their respective cars. The two couples also said their good-byes, though Duncan's and Geoff's were a bit curt due to they were going to see each other at work the next day. Courtney plopped into the passenger's seat of Duncan's car and sighed in content, leaning back. Duncan smiled as he got into the car. "You look comfortable," he remarked.

She rolled her eyes. "I am. You've got such a nice, comfortable car..."

"Babe, don't say anything that'll make me pull over and kiss you senseless. You know I'll do it."

"Just keep driving. You can do that when we get home."

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope this chapter was good... I felt like it was okay. Don't worry, more wedding "planning" and such will happen in the next chapter!**


	5. Being Sick and Reading Magazines

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Courtney shook her head, letting out a few more coughs before responding, "I'm fine."

Duncan frowned when she sneezed a few times. He rubbed her thigh as he semi-layed next to her in their bed. She was sick with the cold, something she got from her office (it had been spreading around for a couple of weeks before it finally hit her). She was propped up against a pillow in their bed, a box of tissues next to her. He brushed a few strands of hair out of in front of her face.

She smiled softly at him. "Don't you work today?"

"Nope," he said, smirking. "Mike won't let me back until you're better. You know how he gets, doesn't want any kind of sickness in there. And then I have the day off today at the other job, so we have the day to ourselves..."

She softly laughed, her laugh coming out whisper-like. She patted his hand and said, "I doubt we'll be doing much of anything today, except laying in bed..."

He shrugged, sitting up and stretching his arms and torso. "Well, I'm hungry. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink?"

She shook her head as she scooted her body down the bed slightly and laid back, resting her head against her fairly large pillow. "Nope. I'm just going to take a quick nap..."

"Rest as long as you need to, babe," he muttered, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

She nodded, clutching the sheets closer to her as she snuggled into the pillow. He smiled at her, running a hand over her hair for a few moments before standing up.

It felt like hours later before Courtney woke up. She glanced over, and saw that it was 7:30PM. She really did sleep the whole day! When she fell asleep, it was a little after Noon... She slowly sat up before sneezing a couple of times. She groaned, grabbing a few tissues and wiped her nose. She wrapped her small blanket around her and slowly slid off the bed. She slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers and slowly trudged down the hallway, keeping her blanket tightly wrapped around her.

As she stepped down the hallway, she thought she heard someone talking. As she stepped closer to the kitchen and living room, she realized she heard Duncan singing. She smiled softly to herself as she quietly stepped beside the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, listening to his soft, yet audible, singing.

"Hands, touching hands, reaching out. Touching me, touching you..."

She frowned, listening to those lyrics, wondering what in the world he was listening to, until she heard the next part:

"Oh, sweet Caroline. Good times never seem so good. I've been inclined to believe it never would..."

She softly giggled, covering her mouth with her hands so her laughs would be quieter and muffled. She stepped into the door frame and saw that Duncan was standing there, unsurprisingly shirtless, loading the dishwasher. She saw his iPod Deck on the kitchen counter. She began to giggle a bit louder as she continued to sing, even adding a few of his own words to the chorus later:

"Oh, sweet Courtney. Good times never seem so good..."

She continued to giggle, but soon began to cough. Immediately, Duncan turned around, his eyes wide. "Courtney?"

She smiled softly, coughing a few more times before saying, "You're cleaning?"

He smirked. "I'm not THAT lazy, babe." She rolled her eyes as he shut the dishwasher, turned it on, and walked over to her. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"A couple of minutes."

He nodded. "Enjoyed my singing, huh?"

She smirked. "It's alright."

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Whatever. You know you liked it."

She nodded. "I got a good laugh out of it." He chuckled. She patted, his chest, smiling. "So, Duncan..."

"What do you want?"

"You never told me what your tattoo meant."

He smirked, but she could tell he just realized he hadn't told her. "You really want to know?"

She rolled her eyes, a little bit impatiently. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked, sweetheart."

He nodded. "True." He chuckled lightly. "You're going to laugh... or be upset..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Duncan."

"Okay!" He sighed. "It says 'criminal'."

Her mouth fell open, but she was amused. She used to call him "criminal" all the time, mostly while they were on the "Total Drama" shows. "No way!" she said, grinning.

He laughed. "Seriously. I knew you'd like it..."

"You were scared of my reaction," she muttered, wrapping her arms (and blanket) around him. "I love it," she muttered into his chest.

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her body. "I'm glad you do."

She smiled into his chest, her body practically melting into his comforting embrace. Just as she got extremely comfortable, she started coughing. She quickly placed her blanketed hands in front of her so she wouldn't cough anymore into Duncan's chest. She could feel him rub her back lightly, also patting it slightly.

He stepped away from her, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He poured a bit of ginger ale into it and handed the glass to Courtney. "Here, drink some," he said. "It may help a bit."

She gave him a small, yet sad, smile and drunk a bit of it. She shrugged and muttered, "I guess it helped."

He frowned slightly, rubbing her arm. "Why don't we go through that package your Mom sent you today?"

Her eyebrows instantly raised at that. "She sent me another package?"

He nodded, walking into the living room. "Oh yeah." He sat down on their couch, motioning to the package that sat on their coffee table.

She sighed, shaking her head as she sat next to him. "I know what these are."

He leaned back against the couch. "Well, then. This should be interesting."

She shrugged and opened the package. She went through it before groaning, sitting back against the couch. "No..." she whined, giggling softly as she shook her head.

He looked over at her, an excited grin on his face. "Tell me, tell me!" he said, mocking a five-year-old.

She rolled her eyes, lazily slapping his thigh. "Go look at it."

"I don't think I'm supposed to," he muttered, pointing to the top of the package, which, in small letters, read, "Do NOT let Duncan see this!"

She peered to where he was pointing at and softly giggled. "Well... it's just the first few things that are bad. I don't know why she put those on top..."

He sat up and leaned forward, peering into the box. He grinned, picking up the first few magazines. "Your Mom is amazing," he muttered. Her Mom had sent her a bunch of magazines, but the ones he had picked up were wedding lingerie magazines.

She scoffed. "You call her 'amazing' because she sent me sexy lingerie magazines."

He nodded, flipping through one of the magazines. "She would have even been more amazing if she had actually bought these pieces of clothing and sent them to you."

She rolled her eyes as she sat back up. She looked back into the box and noticed guys clothing magazines. "Oh, she got some magazines for you this time..."

"That's nice," he murmured, flipping through another lingerie magazine.

She grabbed the few magazines and places them on Duncan's lap. She grabbed a wedding planning magazine and sat back before reading that.

A few moments later, she heard Duncan mutter, "Um, babe..."

"Hmm?"

"I know these are supposed to be for me, but I think this one is for you..."

She looked over at him and bit her lip, holding back her giggles. It was a mens wear magazine, but more like sexy wear for men. She grabbed the magazine and said, "Oh, this should be fun to look through..." She started flipping through it, but her interested face became confused as she looked at the weird clothing. She tilted her head slightly at a few the pieces of clothing. "These are like bad Halloween costumes," she murmured.

He glanced over before starting to crack up. He grabbed the magazine from her and continued to laugh as he quickly glanced through the magazine. "Oh, these are hilarious! Don't ever make me wear these!"

She laughed. "I don't plan on it."

**A/N: Hello, long-overdue filler chapter... sorry about not updating! I got a bit caught up in my other story, and I didn't know what to write for the next chapter of this story. I had two other chapters planned, but I couldn't quite write an ending for them... those will be the next two chapters, and those will focus more on their relationship. Please review, and like I always say, submit any ideas if you have any! =) **


	6. Halloween

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: There is a flashback in this chapter, and that part will be in **_**italics.**  
_

"So, Princess, what are you dressing up as this year?"

"It's a surprise. But I did buy something Army-style."

"Nice. Have you already bought it?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to find it."

"Duncan..."

"It must be a sexy costume, just like last year."

Courtney sighed. They were discussing Halloween costumes. Geoff was having his annual Halloween party that weekend, and Courtney and Duncan always went. Courtney had bought her costume a couple of weeks before, when her and Bridgette were out shopping. Costumes were a huge part of Geoff's party; it was such an extravagant party, and Geoff always made sure to remind people to really dress up. Courtney always dressed up in costumes that were sexy, for she always reminded herself of a quote from Mean Girls: "Halloween is the one time of year girls can dress up as whores and get away with it."

"Oh, yeah," Duncan groaned, turning his laptop and turning it to Courtney. It was a picture of her from Geoff's Halloween party the year before. She wore what was labeled as a "Super Sexy Sailor Costume". She remembered the event clearly, mostly because of everyone's reactions.

_Courtney snuck up to Geoff's parents' vacation house. She wasn't trying to sneak in; she was invited to the party. She wanted to surprise Duncan, who was already at the party. She had a class that got out at 4:50, and she knew she wouldn't be at his place until at least 6. She packed her outfit into a bag and left it in her car as she went to school. She had done her hair earlier in the day, with her hair in loose curls. Her make-up was also done before she went to school. The most make-up she put on was black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She finally got to Geoff's place and walked up to the door. She had texted Bridgette, and Bridgette told Geoff to distract Duncan._

_She met Bridgette at the door; she was wearing a very short convict jail outfit with a hat. Both were striped black-and-white, and the dress had long sleeves. She also had black boots on. "Hey," she said._

_"You look nice," Courtney said, smiling as she walked in._

_Bridgette shrugged. "It's very short, but oh well. I'm seeing a lot worse at this year's party. It's pretty crazy. What are you wearing?"_

_Courtney blushed. "Something a lot worse than what you're wearing..."_

_Bridgette smirked. "Get on in the bathroom and show us your body."_

_Courtney's face turned even redder as she walked into the half-bathroom. She changed out of her clothes and into her costume, which was basically lingerie. The top was an underwire bra, with blue and white stripes on the cups, and red straps and a red bow in the middle. The skirt, which was incredibly short and had a very low waist, was blue with a white string belt. She also wore thigh-high blue and white striped stockings, and blue and white striped arm warmers. Her shoes were white four-inch platform heels. She also wore a white cap. She sighed as she stuffed her clothes into the bag, put it into the bathroom closet, and cautiously stepped out of the bathroom._

_Bridgette nodded, her eyes slightly wide. "Wow, Court," she said._

_Courtney rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Bridge," she said, linking arms with her best friend. "Let's go find my boyfriend."_

_Together, they walked around the party. Many people whistled and hooted at Courtney. It was definitely the most least-revealing outfit she had ever worn out in public. Geoff recognized her and grinned widely. "Mocha! Your man is right over there," he said, pointing over by the counter, where Duncan was standing there, taking a drink. She snuck up behind him, grinning; she was going to surprise him. Her hands snuck under his shirt, touching his back and sides._

_Duncan quickly turned around, letting out a "Whoa-!" before looking down at her. His eyes widened as he remained speechless for a few moments before grinning. "Oh, Princess," he growled, placing the drink down and looking at her once more. "You look so sexy."_

_She cheekily grinned, shrugging as she played with the top of her skirt. "I guess..." she said, clearly teasing him with the way she was presenting herself._

_He leaned close to her, pushing her against the counter. "Babe," he whispered in her ear. "If all these people weren't here, I would definitely fuck you right now."_

_She placed her arms on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Hasn't stopped you before."_

_"That was in a closet," he lowly muttered, referring to their little secret rendez-vous from Geoff's party the previous year. They were making out in a hallway before moving to a closet and continuing their activities. No one heard them, and no one knew they were in there._

_Duncan was dressed in a regular white sailor's outfit, so when people saw them, they gushed about how cute and / or sexy the couple looked. Lots of pictures were taken, and some guys tried to hit on Courtney before they were reminded by her boyfriend that he was, in fact, her boyfriend. Of course, a few girls tried to hit on Duncan, and were immediately snapped at by Courtney, who was referred to as a slut by a few of those girls._

"You couldn't keep your hands off of me," Courtney muttered, flipping through a magazine.

"C'mon, babe, you have to tell me what costume you're wearing," Duncan whined, leaning close to Courtney. "We always go matching."

She sighed and turned to him. "Fine." She leaned close and whispered in his ear what she was going to wear.

He smirked. "Ooh, sexy."

She rolled her eyes. "Happy?"

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, nodding. "I've got the perfect idea."

---

Geoff's party this year would be at his and Bridgette's duplex. They lived in a small house, and knew all his neighbors would be out. Plus, it would be a lot easier for a lot of people to drive to, since he lived right outside the heart of Toronto.

His party was on a Saturday, so Duncan and Courtney didn't have to worry about hurrying because of work or school. They were excited about showing their costumes to everyone. Courtney was wearing a sexy boot camp costume. It was a one piece outfit with short sleeves and the bottom were like a pair of shorts that ended at the top of her thighs. She also wore an army hat and knee-high camo boots. Duncan was going as Sgt. Hatchett (yes, Chef Hatchett when he dressed up like a sgt.), so he had the hat, the wifebeater, the pants, the boots, even the whistle and the sunglasses. Courtney was also going to wear a pair of sunglasses, similar to Duncan's.

The party started at six, and they arrived around 5:45. There were already a few people there. More people from Total Drama were going to show up this year. Geoff wouldn't say who, but he said there were a few surprises. They walked inside, their arms wrapped around one another. The people that were there were just standing around, so they continued walking through the house and found Bridgette and Geoff in the kitchen, finishing setting up. Bridgette and Geoff were dressed up, respectively, as a flapper and a robber from the 40's. Bridgette wore a black flapper dress, gloves, and a feather headpiece, and Geoff wore a black hat and suit.

"Hey you two," Duncan said.

The married couple turned to the engaged couple and gasped. "YOU TWO TOTALLY ROCK!" Geoff exclaimed, high-fiving Duncan and giving Courtney a big hug.

"What made you dress up that way?" Bridgette asked, giving them each a hug.

"Well, Courtney here told me she'd be wearing this, and suddenly, I thought this would be a great idea," Duncan explained.

Geoff laughed. "Oh, man, this is priceless. Photo time!" Duncan and Courtney laughed as they posed. They made an angry faces while pointing at the camera. Geoff laughed while Bridgette giggled beside him. "You two are simply AMAZING," Geoff said after taking a couple of pictures.

Duncan shrugged. "So who's all coming tonight?"

Geoff grinned. "Dude, I can't tell you who's coming, but you'll love who's coming."

Duncan rolled his eyes as a girl behind them said, "Now, I wonder who those two are..."

Duncan smirked as he and Courtney turned around. LeShawna was behind them, wearing a Retro Mod dress, with black, white, and grey squares patterned around the dress. Her hair was down and poofy, like an afro, and had a scarf tied around the top of her head.

LeShawna squealed and gave each of them a hug. "You look cute, Courtney!" she said to Courtney before turning to Duncan and said, "Honey, I don't even know what to say."

Duncan laughed. "Of course you don't, Retro Queen. Where's Harold?"

"Home sick with the flu," LeShawna said, sighing. "Poor baby, he's been sick all week... oh, don't worry, I had the flu before him, and I'm all better now," she said, noticing the couple's wary looks.

"So who's all here tonight? From Total Drama?" Duncan quietly asked, leaning towards LeShawna.

LeShawna laughed. "Let's see... Lindsay's floating around somewhere. She's single again. Gwen and Trent are supposed to swing by soon. Beth's supposed to be here soon, too. Heather's also here..."

"Heather's here?" Courtney asked, surprised.

LeShawna nodded. "Yeah, girl. We both agreed to come this year. She was too busy last year, and, well, my baby was born right before then..."

"Aww," Courtney said, smiling. "How is he doing?"

"Good, good," LeShawna said. "He's quite the talker, sayin' all this jibber-jabber... quite the walker, too. He really likes to run."

"Did Bridgette tell you the good news?" Duncan asked, smirking.

"Now don't tell me anything if she hasn't yet," LeShawna sternly said before softly asking, "She's expectin', isn't she?"

Duncan coyly shrugged. "I'unno, you told us not to say anything..."

LeShawna laughed. "I need to find her and Party Boy anyway. I'll talk to you two later."

By then, more people had arrived, so Duncan and Courtney decided to walk around the house for a while, seeing who all was there. They found Lindsay and Beth, who were dressed up in matching fairy outfits. They chatted for a while, before Courtney and Duncan went to find other people. They found Gwen and Trent sitting down on a couch. They sat down and the four of them chatted for a while.

Soon, Courtney got up and went to get something to drink. She looked at the variety of drinks before grabbing a beer. She leaned against the counter, enjoying the nice, personal moment, but soon heard these girls talking about Duncan... and her.

"Oh my God, that guy is SO cute!" this one girl said.

"Who? Duncan?"

"That hot guy with the "D" tattoo..."

"Oh yeah. That's Duncan."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Long time ago. Great lay."

Courtney almost spit out her drink. She wanted to whip around and scream, "EXCUSE ME?!", but something made her not do that. It was almost as if her mind was telling her to wait it out and see what else this woman would say.

This one girl's friend laughed. "When did you sleep with him?"

"Oh, years ago. It was right before he went on that TV show. We were at this party, and we started talking, and, well... you can figure out what happened from there."

"Was he good?"

"Oh, yeah. He was nice and big, too, if you catch my drift."

Courtney felt her grip intensify around her beer bottle. She knew Duncan's first time wasn't with her, but she never wanted to hear other girl's sex stories that involved him. It disgusted her. She never told others extremely personal details about hers and Duncan's intimate life; she let it slip a couple of times that her sex was good, but never revealed anything too personal. She didn't know if this girl was telling the truth or not, and she would probably never find out.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" the revealing girl's friend asked.

"I think he's still with that one girl. I saw him hanging around her earlier. She looks like an insecure idiot if you ask me."

Courtney stared down at herself, almost mindlessly toying with the end of her shorts. Did she really look that uncomfortable in her outfit? Did she really look that dumb?

"Look, he's coming over here!"

"Courtney?"

Courtney's attention shifted and realized that Duncan was indeed walking over towards her. His face looked a bit perplexed, as if he were studying her.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seem a bit..." He paused, trying to think of the right word. "Upset?"

She smiled feebly, shaking her head and standing up. "I was just thinking for a moment," she muttered, tossing her now empty beer bottle and grabbing another one. She took a big drink from it, sighing lightly.

Duncan grabbed her drink and took a sip from it. "C'mon, babe. I think Geoff's about to start one of his games."

Courtney rolled her eyes and took her drink back. He led her away from the kitchen, his hand on the small of her back. Indeed, Geoff had set up a few games for the night, including a "Guess the Halloween Candy" game and even set up "Bobbing for Apples". Most of the guests participated in a lot of the games that were set up, and that went on for a few hours.

Later that night, as people were starting to leave, Duncan and Courtney were sprawled across one of the couches. They had just gotten done dancing (or trying to dance) with a lot of other people, mostly other Total Drama contestants. The two of them were watching some horror movie on the television set, but their minds were else. Duncan was softly running her hand through her hair while she was laying down on her chest.

"Hey, Court?"

"Hmm?"

"I heard what those girls said earlier."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to think about what he was talking about. It suddenly dawned on her, and she let out a sigh, nuzzling her head into Duncan's chest. She let out a shaky laugh and muttered, "Goody."

"You do know they knew you were there, right?"

Courtney thought about it for a moment. She hadn't thought about it before, but maybe that one girl who claimed to have slept with him really didn't sleep with him, and was just saying that stuff because Courtney was there in front of her. "Really?"

"I don't even know who that girl is. You may not like this, but I know each of the girls I... you know... and she wasn't one of them."

She knew how many girls he slept with before they got together, and it wasn't that many, but she believed him when he said he hadn't slept with that girl. She started absentmindedly tracing his arm with her fingers, not saying anything for a few moments. "I believe you," she finally murmured.

She could feel his arm running up and down her back. "But you thought I did earlier, didn't you?" he softly asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't sure what to believe."

"I heard the shit she said about you, too."

"It's not like she said much, except that I look like an idiot..."

"She's just jealous," he plainly said. When she looked up at him questioningly, he continued, "She's just some jealous whore who would kill to be with someone like me. Hell, she probably wants to be with me." He ran a hand over her arm and muttered, "And I don't think you look like an idiot, either. You look perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She softly smiled, blushing softly. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better, and that was one of the many things she loved about him. "Thanks."

He smirked and said, "Well, she was right about one thing..."

She raised an eyebrow before asking, "And that would be...?"

"I am rather large."

She rolled her eyes, an amused smirk laying on her face. "Whatever."

"Babe, I'll pull it out right now-"

"We are at Geoff and Bridge's place!"

"Hasn't stopped me before."

"We were in a more private place!" she hissed.

He stared at her. "Okay? We can go someplace more private."

"Pig."

"Love you, too, babe."

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in FOREVER. I was actually supposed to post this chapter in October, but it took FOREVER to write... I need to finish the next chapter. That will be LONG. Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep it up! =)**


	7. Death and Panic

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"Duncan, look at this!"

Duncan peered over at at the magazine Courtney was looking through. It was full of wedding-related dresses. He looked at the dress she was pointing to, which was white and pretty big. "What about it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's cute."

He shrugged, continuing to flip through the channels. "It's poofy."

She stared at it for a moment before shrugging. "I still like it."

He smirked before his phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. He frowned, not recognizing the number. He went ahead and answered it. "Hello?"

Courtney glanced over as Duncan suddenly stood up and walked out of their apartment. She shrugged, figuring he wanted some privacy during that phone call. She continued flipping through the magazine, writing down ones she liked. She suddenly heard a few thumping noises on the wall. She frowned, knowing that the noises came from outside. She placed the magazine down and stood up, walking over to the front door and opening it. She saw Duncan slouched against the ground, staring in front of him, almost painfully. With wide eyes, she asked, "What happened?"

He sighed as he stared at his now slightly bloody hand. "I hit the wall..."

"The brick wall here?" she asked, now figuring out where that thumping noise came from.

He nodded, still looking down. She sighed and muttered "I'll be right back" before quickly stepping inside. She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. She stepped back outside and bent in front of Duncan. She grabbed the cleaning alcohol and a clean washcloth before grabbing his hand. She put some of the alcohol onto the washcloth and started cleaning off Duncan's hand. She could feel him tense up due to the stinging, but he didn't say anything. His knuckles and the area around them were affected the most. She found knuckle bandages and placed them down before grabbing her hand guard, something she used when she sprained her wrist a few years before. She put it on his hand and asked, "Why'd you hit the wall?"

He kept silent. She looked up and saw a few tears running down his cheeks. She gasped and immediately frowned. "Duncan, what's wrong?"

He bit his lip before shakily saying, "B-Brian died."

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "What?!" she softly asked, her eyes wide. Brian was Duncan's cousin, and they were extremely close. They were almost the same age, with Brian being exactly two months older than Duncan. Brian lived a couple streets down from Duncan when they were little, but moved a few hours away when they were 8. They talked, e-mailed, and texted regularly since, and got to see each other during the holidays when they were in school, and whenever they could afterwards. "H-how?"

Duncan shrugged. "Some car accident, that's all anyone will tell me."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. She wasn't even paying attention to the crisp air that was hitting her somewhat clothed skin as she tried comforting Duncan the best she could. She never had anyone close to her die before, so she didn't know how he was feeling at that moment. She felt Duncan wrap his arms around her. He started shaking, and she knew he was crying even more. She rubbed his back with one hand and rested the other on his head, lightly running it through his hair. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, her head resting against his.

He nodded, sniffing. "I don't know what to do, Courtney... I..." He was at a loss of words. He tightened his grip around her.

She kissed the side of his head and quietly asked, "When did he die?"

"Early this morning," he said. "His Dad called me just now. He said the memorial and funeral and all of that will be in Ottawa... it'll probably be, like, sometime next week, once the autopsy is finished..."

"When are you leaving?" Courtney asked, resting her forehead against his.

He shrugged. "I don't know... I kinda want to go up there tomorrow, but I mean... I don't really know anyone there..."

"I can go with you," she murmured, reaching forward and wiping away his stray tears.

He shook his head. "No, you've got work..."

"And so you do," she informed him. She sighed before quietly saying, "We'll leave Friday afternoon and see what's going on then. Is that okay?" Friday was only a couple of days away, so they wouldn't be waiting too long to go out there.

He shrugged. "I guess..." he murmured. He sighed, a shaky breath escaping his lips. "Courtney, I love you. I really do."

"I know," she murmured, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She could hear the strain, the pain, the emotion in his voice. "I love you, too."

He nodded, kissing her softly. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating once again. He grabbed it from his pocket and checked the Caller ID. "It's Mom." He sighed before picking it up. "Hey, Ma..."

---

The trip to Ottawa was a quiet one for Duncan and Courtney. It was a four hour drive between where they lived in Toronto and Ottawa. Courtney ended up driving the drive, for Duncan had just gotten done with a twelve hour Midnight shift right before they left and was dead tired. She was a bit tired as well, as she only got a few hours of sleep. Cramps kept her awake for a while, and after a few texts to Duncan, they spent an hour or so on the phone before she literally fell asleep as he talked to her.

Courtney passed through the two bigger cities of their drive, Oshawa and Kingston, almost wishing they could stop and venture to their usual stops. Oshawa wasn't too big, and they never spent too long there, but on their previous drives, they would get gas and eat at this little restaurant that had amazing food. Kingston was bigger, and Duncan and Courtney often spent hours there on their previous drives. She thought to herself, maybe they would stop at some places on the way back. Duncan was passed out for the majority of the drive; he would ask where they were a couple of times, and he had to get up and use the bathroom while they were at the gas station.

Courtney wasn't too sure of the directions to Brian's parents house, so when they reached the general Ottawa area, she woke Duncan up. It took her a few seconds, as she was trying to focus on both the road in front of her and waking Duncan up, but he finally woke up.

"We there yet?" he groggily asked, blinking.

"No. I'm not sure how to get there from here..."

After a few seconds, he slowly sat up, fixing his seat. He made a humming noise, thinking about where they were at. "Just keep going on 417 until we hit 19 North," he murmured, referring to the different highways. The area that Brian's parents lived in was Lindenlea, which was in the Northeastern part of Ottawa. With the exception of Duncan telling her the places to drive and her responses to them, neither of them talked. She noticed that he was starting to become a little figdety, and that he was shaking slightly. She could hear his foot tapping on the ground, and out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him moving his arms around, from crossing them to placing them on his lap...

"Babe, can we stop at that park for a second?" he asked as they exited the highway.

She nodded. "Yeah." She noticed the uneasiness, the quivering, and how scared and nervous he was in his voice. She pulled into the parking of the lot, and as she pulled into the parking spot, he jumped out of the car. She stopped and turned off the car and stepped out, looking over the car at Duncan. He was pacing around in the spot next to him, somtimes bending over, his hands on the top of his legs, like he was trying to steady himself.

"What's wrong?" she cautiously asked.

"Is there any water in the car?" he asked. "I feel sick."

She quickly opened the backseat, remembering that she bought some water at the last gas station they stopped at. She barely drunk any, and remembered tossing it into the backseat. She grabbed the bottle and shut the door before walking over to Duncan. She handed him the bottle and watched him down at least half the bottle. She reached out and gently began rubbing his back. She could feel him start to loosen up slightly. "Are you ready?" she asked after a few minutes.

He shook his head. "Not in the least." He cracked a tiny smile, glancing at her. "Might as well head over there, though. I'm sure Ma and everyone are worried..."

"I'm sure they understand," she said as they got back into the car.

It only took less than ten minutes to get to Brian's parents house. They lived in a two-story house at the end of a small cul-de-sac. Courtney pulled up in front of the house, noticing all the cars that sat there. She turned off the car and looked over at Duncan, who sat there looking incredibly upset and nervous and was even a bit paler. "Are you alright?" she asked, truly concerned.

He shrugged. "I don't know... I really don't feel well..."

She pursed her lips. "Well, let's get you inside. Maybe Brian's Mom will know what to do," she said, referring to Brian's Mom, who was a nurse.

Duncan nodded and slowly opened his door. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, and he didn't like it at all. He was shaking slightly, he was sweating a bit, he felt incredibly anxious, he was nauseated, and he felt like his heart was beating at an incredible strength. For a few seconds, it felt like his body wouldn't move. Finally, he slowly started to stand up, but his head instantly began to feel lightheaded, and immediately started to fall towards the ground, fainting.

---

Duncan slowly opened his eyes. The bright light made him want to continue keeping his eyes shut. He glanced around and saw nothing much, except that he was in a hospital room. He groaned. He absolutely hated hospitals, and something bad must've happened if he was taken to one.

"Duncan?!"

He glanced over to the window and saw Courtney sitting in a chair. Her eyes were wide and surprised as she looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked as she got up and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"You don't remember?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

He sat up and tried to think about what he could from earlier that day. "The last thing I clearly remember was being at some park and feeling like shit... we're in Ottawa, right?"

Courtney nodded, her face less tense but still slightly worried. "Yeah... Duncan, you fainted."

"Wait, what? When?"

"About eight hours ago. It's a little after Midnight. You fainted outside of Brian's parents house."

Duncan sat there. He was utterly confused. "Am I sick?"

Courtney sighed, figdeting around in her chair slightly. "You had a panic attack."

He sighed, leaning back against the pillow. "Great," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You'll be released in the morning," Courtney softly said, reaching over and grabbing his hand that was closest to hers. "The doctor gave you a bit of Ativan, which is probably why you were out this long..." She sighed, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I didn't mean to worry you."

She shook her head, giving him a light smile. "I'll admit, I was pretty scared at first, but..." She shrugged. "You've been stressed and upset these past two days." She frowned before saying, "The doctor suggested something."

"What's that?"

"He suggested you go back home. He said coming here somehow triggered something in your body that basically shut it down. I told him, as someone who's had a few panic attacks before, that it was most likely due to you being incredibly stressed out and upset due to all of this..."

"That bastard," he muttered, referring to the doctor.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I told him I'm not forcing you to do anything, but that I would tell you what he suggested..."

"Who's all at Brian's house?" he asked, instantly changing the topic.

"Your Mom is there..."

"Oh, God..."

"His Grandparents, from both sides of his family... um... a couple of his cousins... oh, Michelle's there, too..."

"Michelle was at the house?" Duncan asked, slightly surprised. Michelle was another one of Duncan's close friends, but they were a lot closer in middle and high school. Michelle was also Brian's girlfriend, and they had been going out for about four years.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah... oh, I need to call your Mom..."

"She's not here?"

Courtney shook her head as she held the phone up to her ear. "Nah, she went home a little while ago, knowing I would stay-" She laughed, obviously at something his Mom said.

He sighed, barely listening to their conversation. He knew that plenty of adults had panic attacks, but he never expected to have one himself. Panic attacks were really scary, from what he had heard and seen. He remembered Courtney's panic attacks... well, he knew she had three of them. He heard about the first one, and saw her in the hospital after the second one, but saw her during her third one, and it was a scary sight. He could guess, but wasn't sure how she must have reacted when seeing him faint like that.

He glanced over, suddenly hearing someone enter the room. A nurse was entering the room. "Nice to see you awake, Mr. Evans," she said, smiling softly.

He smirked. "It feels nice to be awake and know where I'm at."

The nurse laughed as she began to check his vitals. "I'm sure your wife here filled you in with all the details."

Duncan wickedly grinned, glancing over at Courtney, who was still on the phone, except she was also looking at the nurse warily, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "She sure did," he murmured. He looked back at the nurse and asked, "So when can I go home?"

"Later in the morning, once your doctor gives you the final okay," she said, jotting a few notes on the clipboard. "Alright, Mr. Evans, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call the nurse station or have your wife come down and tell us what you need."

"Will do," Duncan said, still grinning as the nurse left the room. He looked over at Courtney, who was off the phone and just sitting there, her face flushed. "So, babe, we're married?"

"Oh, shut up," she crossly muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. "It _slipped_."

"Oh, I bet it did," he teased, earning himself a more intense glare from his fiancee. "So, how's my Ma doing?"

"She's fine, and she'll be here bright and early-"

"How bright and early?!"

"-to see you, and I don't know how early she'll be here. Around 8, maybe?"

"Well, then," he muttered, turning off the light beside him. "I'm going to bed. You can join me if you want..."

"That bed is too small for the two of us."

"Hasn't stopped us before."

"There's a cot at the end of your bed. I'll sleep on that."

"Aww." He shrugged. "Fine then. But, if you decide to join me, you know where I'll be at..."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter will be in two parts. I decided to put this up first because I knew what to write for the majority of this chapter, heh. Please continue to review! They definitely help me write quicker =)**


	8. Relieving the Pain

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"When's she gonna wake up?"

"Shut up, bro. Let her sleep."

Courtney stirred slightly, letting out a tiny sigh. She had been awoken from her sleep a few times by various people talking, but this time, she knew she wasn't going back to sleep. She recognized the two voices as Duncan and Dylan, but she could tell there were other people in the room as well.

"Why don't you all find my doctor and tell him I'm ready to leave," Duncan said. "And get me some digestable breakfast. I barely ate any of the crap they gave me earlier."

"Anything else, your majesty?" Dylan sarcastically asked.

"Well, if you insist..." Duncan started.

His Mom quickly cut him off, "Come on, Dylan. I don't want your arguing to wake up Courtney."

Courtney heard the two of them walk out of the room. "I'm up," she muttered.

"I figured."

She turned so she was laying on her back and opened her eyes. She saw Duncan sitting on the bed, leaning against the railing that was closest to her. He was looking down at her, smirking.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Until you all woke me up..."

He shrugged. "They woke me up as well. I'm surprised they didn't wake you up earlier. They literally barged into the room."

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

He glanced over at the locked and replied, "A little after ten."

She nodded, running a hand over her face and through her hair. She looked up at him and saw that there were bags under his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. I spent a lot of time laying in bed. I asked the nurse to give me some more of that medicine, but because I wasn't having any panicky symptoms, she gave me this relaxant stuff... It made me feel relaxed, not tired. I got a couple hours of sleep before Dylan and Ma barged in here..."

"What time did they get here?"

"A little after eight. Dad should be arriving some time this afternoon."

Courtney nodded before standing up. She twisted her body slightly, cracking her back, and also stretched her arms. She sat on the bed next to Duncan as he answered his phone.

"Hello?... ahh, _Buongiorno_... _Bene_..."

She could tell he was speaking to his Father, for they usually spoke Italian to each other. Even though she picked up a few phrases over the years, usually she spoke in English to his Father.

"_Solo un po'_... _Non lo so_... Dad." He paused, sighing. "_Non ne ho idea_..." He paused for another few moments before saying, "Okay. Alright. Bye." He rolled his eyes as he ended the conversation.

"That sounded... pleasant."

Duncan smirked. "Oh, it sure was. He was glad I was actually responding in Italian for the majority of the conversation."

"Look who's awake," Dylan said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, dear, I hope we didn't wake you up," Duncan's Mom said.

Courtney shook her head. "Not at all."

"Liar," both Duncan and Dylan muttered under their breaths.

"Can I go now?" Duncan asked.

Duncan's Mom nodded, picking up her purse. "You sure can. Well, once the nurse gets here with your wheelchair."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I can walk perfectly fine."

Duncan's Mom rolled her eyes. "It's part of their job. Just let them push you around."

"I'll let Courtney push me around," Duncan said, grinning at his fiancee.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "If it'll get you to get in the wheelchair..."

---

Courtney stared over at Duncan as he continued to toss and turn before finally turning onto his stomach. She let out a small sigh.

That day had not been one of the best ones. Brian's autopsy had been held that day, and afterward, family members and even close friends were allowed to see him. Duncan thought long and hard about it, but decided not to see him. Courtney didn't blame him - she wouldn't want to see a dead person, especially someone that she was close to. Brian's parents had seen him, and Duncan's Mom had went along, but stayed outside while Brian's parents were inside. It hadn't been a pretty sight, Duncan's Mom told the engaged couple later.

Courtney sat up slightly on her side and reached over, rubbing Duncan's arm.

He sighed, tiredly opening his eyes and looking at her. "Did I keep you up?" he mumbled.

She shook her head. "I've been having trouble falling asleep myself."

He made a grumbling noise before scooting himself over to Courtney and wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his shirtless back and used her other hand to hold his hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Courtney asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not good," he murmured.

Frowning, she asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

He shook his head. "No," he murmured into her shoulder.

She suddenly understood what he meant. She began to slowly move her hand up and down his back, hoping the touch would calm him down. She felt him loosen up as she rubbed his back. They continued to lay there in bed for a few minutes in silence. Courtney was still softly stroking his back, while he played with her fingers lightly.

"Thank you, Princess."

She fondly smiled, her heart fluttering at the nickname that she slowly grew to love over the years. It was special, and it was said only to her, something she appreciated every time it was said. She kissed the top of his head and responded, "Someone's gotta keep you company while you're awake here in bed."

He smiled into her shoulder and said to her, "I'd rather it be you than anyone else."

She continued to smile and quietly said, "Same goes for you."

He chuckled before slowly leaning up and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. They let the kiss linger for a few moments before they separated. They rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes. Courtney's hand ran over the side of his head and through the little bit of hair he had, while Duncan's hand rested against her waist, casually toying with the end of her shirt and the top of her shorts. He suddenly let out another chuckle before resting his head on her shoulder. He groaned before saying, "God, I'm so tired."

She let out a laugh, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "Then try to go to sleep."

"Can I stay like this?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the pillow. "Of course."

"Sweet. Love you."

"Love you, too, Duncan."

---

Duncan was given the option to speak at Brian's funeral, and he tried really hard to come up with something, but in the end, he chose not to. He hadn't spoken much about Brian's death. When his parents or Brian's parents, or any other relatives or friends, would talk about it, he would sit there quietly, just listening.

Courtney was a little bit worried, so as they pulled into the parking spot at the cemetary, she looked over at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He had been quiet the whole car ride. He looked over at her after she asked her question and nodded. "Yeah... I just..." He sighed, obviously upset and frustrated. He then shrugged; he was at a loss of words. He had been doing that for the past few days. He would want to say something, or even start to say something, but then would stop, not knowing what to say.

Courtney frowned and reached over, grabbing his hand in hers. "You can talk to me, y'know," she muttered.

Duncan cracked a small smile, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I'm not trying to be secretive or anything, it's just..." He shrugged. "I don't know what to say." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't really want to be here."

"Do you want to go?" she softly asked.

He shook his head. "No. We're already here. I hate to say something like, 'Let's get this over with', but..." He shrugged once more.

She nodded and stepped out of the car. Hand-in-hand, they walked over to the funeral. It was a small and intimate funeral, with 50 of Brian's friends and family there. His parents, grandparents, a couple of cousins, and girlfriend all spoke. Once they were done, everyone was allowed to say a final quiet (or silent) good-bye to Brian. Courtney and Duncan waited their turn, still holding onto each other. When they reached the closed casket, Courtney reached down and laid a couple of roses on top of the casket. She looked up and saw Duncan staring intently at both the picture of Brian and the casket. A few seconds later, he grabbed her hand once more, gave her a soft smile, and together they walked off.

They found Michelle standing there, talking on the phone. Courtney briefly saw her the day they arrived, but Duncan hadn't seen her at all during the trip. What surprised them the most was that she was sporting a tiny baby bump. It also saddened them, for they knew Brian would never be able to see his unborn child.

Michelle quickly got off the phone and softly smiled at them. "Hey," she said, moving a few strands of her black hair out of her face.

"Hey," Courtney said, smiling.

"Well, well, well..." Duncan smirked, forgetting the introductions. "Someone forgot to tell us something."

Michelle let out a tiny laugh, surprising Courtney. If Courtney were in Michelle's position, she probably would have smacked Duncan. Then again, Michelle was incredibly laid-back and had known Duncan a lot longer than Courtney had.

"I was actually going to tell you next week," Michelle said, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Duncan asked.

"Three and a half months," Michelle said. "We were waiting until after I was three months, because usually the worst things happen then..." She sighed, looking down.

Duncan stepped forward and gave her a hug, also patting her on the back lightly. Michelle returned the hug.

"You're not as upset as I thought you'd be," he murmured.

She let out a quiet laugh. "Neither are you," she quietly said.

He shrugged, letting go of her. "Feeling remorse doesn't do me too good."

"Same," she agreed. She let out another sigh, shrugging. "I cried a bunch when I heard the news, but..." She smiled softly at Duncan. "You know him. He wouldn't want us mourning too long."

Duncan nodded. "He would have made a stupid joke that would have made us forget all about everything..." They softly laughed, reminiscing on their friend.

"So... I'm moving back to Hamilton," Michelle softly admitted.

"Really?" Duncan asked.

Michelle nodded. "I'm going to live with my parents until I get things settled."

Duncan nodded and brought Courtney to his side. "Well, you know our number. Just give us a call if you need any help. Now that you're only less than an hour away, it'll be easier for us to visit." Courtney nodded, smiling at Michelle.

Michelle nodded, smiling. "Thanks." She looked off at the crowd and said, "I better get going... I'll call you two later, okay?"

Courtney and Duncan nodded as Michelle walked off. They stared at the site for a few minutes. Duncan looked down at Courtney and asked, "Ready for the drive back? I'll drive this time."

**A/N: FINALLY, it's finished! I wrote the first part in no time, and then I almost just submitted the first two parts, but I knew I needed to write some more, so I slowly, but surely, added the funeral. I was really hoping to get this up before Christmas, and I'm glad I did. I hope you all have a great holiday! And thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them up, they help me write more =) **


	9. Christmas Dogs

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"I don't know when the wedding will be, Mom..."

Courtney sighed as she continued to listen to her Mom ramble on about the perfect time for a wedding. It was the beginning of December, and her Mom thought Christmastime was the perfect time for a wedding. Of course, she thought other parts of the year were perfect for a wedding as well, so she switched between talking about Christmas weddings and weddings during other parts of the year. She gloomily looked at Duncan, who was looking at her with a hint of sympathy.

Suddenly, Duncan came up with an idea - he knew Courtney and himself weren't even still used to the idea of being engaged. They were still playing along with the idea of being engaged... at least, that's what they continued to tell each other. Both were still so confused about how they felt. Were they really engaged? Did they want to be engaged and soon get married? He found a piece of paper on the table and wrote down "September" on it before holding it up for Courtney to see.

"September...?" she muttered, glancing between the paper and Duncan. She looked down, listening to her Mom talk. "Yeah, um... September sounds like a good month... Why...?" She looked up at Duncan and saw that he had written "pretty leaves" down on the paper. She bit her lip, amused, before responding, "The weather and scenery are both nice during September..."

Duncan grinned, glad she was able to make up something on the spot. He got up and stretched slightly before walking into the kitchen. He got himself a bottle of water and drank a bit of it before he heard Courtney walk into the kitchen.

"September, huh?"

He smirked, placing the water bottle down onto the counter. "Didn't hear you objecting to it."

She shrugged, also smirking. "Why September?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "The scenery and weather are nice, I will agree. Plus, Michelle and Bridgette are due around the same time, which is in the Spring. I don't want a summer wedding, because it can get really hot then and I'd rather not be sweaty at my own wedding..." He paused to think about his statement. "Well, it's not like we'd be outside..." He shrugged. "So we should wait until our friends have their kids, let them get adjusted to parenthood, and then we can journey into being a married couple or whatever..."

Courtney nodded. She agreed with his reasoning - she wouldn't want Bridgette or Michelle to go through any complications at their wedding. They were both due around the beginning of April. September was nice, and even October would be fine for a wedding as well. They'd have nine to ten months before the wedding in general, if they decided to get married then, so they'd have more than enough time to come up with a date and everything that had to do with the wedding.

"Mom wanted to know if we'd thought about a place to get married at yet," she said, leaning against the counter.

He snorted, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Did you tell her that we barely even think about this?"

She laughed slightly, wrapping her arm around his torso. "I told her we've been too busy to think about it. I did tell her to stop sending us stuff for a while, though."

He nodded, resting his head on top of hers. He let out a sigh, his fingers idly running along Courtney's side. She snuggled into his neck, resting her hand in his back pocket.

"I was thinking June," she softly said.

"Why?"

She looked up, gaping, and realized he was smirking. "You're kidding, righ?" she clarified.

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, babe. You wanna get married on our anniversary, huh?"

She shrugged, burying herself into Duncan's side. "I guess," she murmured. "I think it'd be nice and romantic."

He nodded. "Regardless of when we get married, we have time to think about it." He hopped onto the counter and looked around. "We gotta clean up a bit."

She nodded, tiredly looking around. "When are you parents coming?"

"Same day as yours - Christmas."

She rolled her eyes, looking back at him. "What time?"

He shrugged. "Sometime around lunch... I'll ask them tonight," he said after seeing Courtney's stern glance. "What time are your's coming over?"

"Noon."

He nodded and hopped down. "I feel like cleaning. Help me?"

She mock gaped at him. "Duncan - actually cleaning?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it. I remember your Mom's reaction the last time she came over..." He cleared his throat and, in a high-pitched voice, said, "'Sweetie! Why didn't you tell me you hadn't cleaned? I would have come over later!'"

She laughed. "My Mom doesn't sound like that."

"That's not the point. She over-exaggerated. I'm acting like she did."

He was referring when they moved into their new apartment, a month after Courtney had graduated college, which was about six months prior to the current date. Courtney's Mom had just come over to visit, and boxes and a few other things were thrown around. Her visit was a surprised one, but he assumed she thought they would have gotten done packing sooner.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Come on. We've got..." She looked around. "We just need to organize some things."

He also rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter. "I was talking about cleaning the bedroom. You know our parents will snoop around."

---

Duncan looked over at Courtney as she slept. It was around 7:30AM on Christmas Day. He was always an early riser on Christmas; Even when he got older and barely celebrated the holiday, he still got up early. He was glad he woke up before her, because he had a present hidden away for her that he was going to surprise her with. He slowly got out of bed, sighing a breath of relief as he noticed he didn't wake her, and walked into their "office" - it was almost a storage room for all their old work, but a desk and an old couch were still in there, so they often worked in there if they really needed to concentrate. He had to keep Courtney out of the room for a couple of days, for in there, he was hiding a tiny little puppy.

The puppy was only nine weeks old. It was a golden retreiver. They were at the mall about a week prior, and they had passed by the pet store. Courtney briefly looked in there and was gushing at all the dogs. Duncan knew she never had any pets growing up, while he had a few - a couple of dogs and his pet tarantula. He saw her quickly grow attached to a tiny golden retreiver, who seemed to love Courtney in return. He went back a couple of days before Christmas and was glad to see the puppy was still there. He quickly bought it and was glad Courtney didn't find out about it.

The puppy instantly woke up as Duncan entered the room. He had been feeding it and playing with it, but had to sneak away from Courtney unsuspiciously to do so. He smiled at the dog and picked it up. "Merry Christmas, buddy," he said, walking out of the room. "I hope Princess isn't awake..." He was glad to see that Courtney was still asleep as he entered their bedroom. He gingerly put the puppy down onto the bed, and smiled as it wandered around, sniffing the bed and soon sniffing Courtney. Once it found her face, it started licking it.

Courtney turned a little bit, slowly waking up. "Duncan..." she murmured.

Duncan smirked, knowing she was thinking he was the one licking her face. "Wake up, babe," he said.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of a happy puppy, it's tail wagging quickly and it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth happily. It immediately barked happily, almost as if it was saying, "HEY!", to Courtney. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at Duncan. "What's this?" she quickly asked.

He continued to smirk. "Well, last time I checked it was a dog..."

She quickly glared at him before saying, "Duncan."

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

Her mouth fell open. She was truly shocked. She looked down at the puppy and cautiously patted it's head. "This is the dog from the pet store..."

He nodded and sat down next to her and the puppy on the bed. "It is."

She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "It's for me?"

He nodded. "I knew how much you were fawning over it at the store, and I remembered how you didn't have any pets growing up, so..." He shrugged.

She tearfully smiled at him as she sat up. She leaned forward and firmly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was constantly astounded by the things he did for her. She was always touched by the unconditional love that he showed for her. He meant so much to her, and was always greatful to have him in her life. "Thank you, Duncan," she whispered.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're welcome, Courtney."

They stayed in that embrace for a few moments before both feeling a set of paws on their side. The glanced down and sat that the puppy was standing up, it's paws resting on them. It was curiously staring up at him.

Courtney laughed and picked up the puppy. "Well, well, someone wants a little attention, huh?" she asked, smiling at the puppy, who was seemingly happy by the attention it was now receiving. "How old is she?" she asked, holding the puppy close to her.

"She?"

"Just checked. It's definitely a girl."

"She's nine weeks old. She's got all of her current shots." He shrugged. "She'll probably be a good guard dog later. I heard Lab's are real good watch dogs."

"What are we going to name you?" she asked, staring down at the dog, who was looking up at her, tilting it's head curiously. She thoughtfully looked at the dog.

"Kate. Or Katie."

Courtney smirked, looking up at Duncan. "You've been thinking about it."

Duncan shrugged. "I won't deny it."

"I like Katie," Courtney said. She looked at the puppy and asked, "How's Katie?" Katie barked, wagging it's tail happily. Courtney smiled and looked at Duncan. "Well, it's decided."

"So... you like her?" Duncan cautiously asked. He knew he had taken a big risk when getting the big dog. Both were constantly working, and taking care of a pet, especially a dog, was like taking care of a child.

Courtney softly smiled. "I love her. Thank you so much."

Duncan smiled. "Now where's my present?"

"Got any more presents for me?"

Duncan laughed, standing up and walking out of the room. "C'mon, girls. Daddy's gonna make some breakfast."

Courtney rolled her eyes and stood up before following him out of the room. "C'mon, Katie." Katie quickly jumped off the bed and trotted alongside Courtney down the hallway.

Around noon, Duncan and Courtney were quickly finishing cleaning. Katie had made an accident on the floor, so they were quickly cleaning and covering that up, as well was trashing any additional wrapping paper they had. As Duncan passed the front door, he heard some people chatting outside of it. He stepped over to it and glanced through the peephole. He smirked and opened the door. "Well, well," he said.

Both his parents and her parents were happily mingling with each other. They were all chatting happily, almost like they were best friends that were meeting each other for lunch.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie!" his Mom said, rushing over to him and giving him a big hug. He returned the hug, smiling. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

As he greeted their parents, Courtney stepped out of the bedroom. "Oh, hello!" she said, smiling.

"Courtney!" all the parents said, walking over to her and saying their "hello"'s and "Merry Christmas"'s to her. Soon a barking was heard from below them, and they looked down and saw a puppy sitting by Courtney's feet.

"Who is this?" Duncan's Mom asked, bending down and picking up the small dog.

"Her name's Katie," Courtney said, smiling happily.

"When did you two get her?" Courtney's Father asked.

"Today," Courtney said, smiling at Duncan. "Duncan gave her to me as a Christmas gift."

"My son, the romantic," Duncan's Mom said, smiling fondly at her son, who instantly reddened. "And, look, quite the blusher! You are just so cute!"

"Mom," Duncan groaned, causing everyone to laugh.

---

"Go wake up Daddy..."

Duncan stirred, feeling the dog walk around and on him. "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty," Courtney said, sitting beside his legs. She patted them and said, "I guess you conked out right when I got in the shower."

"Somebody's gotta watch the dog..." he muttered, not even completely hearing what she said.

She paused before saying, "But you weren't even awake..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her confused face. "What?"

"I said you must have fallen asleep after I got in the shower."

He nodded. "And I meant to watch the dog."

Realization hit her as she nodded. "Ah."

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"What?" she softly asked as she laid at the other end of the couch.

"Think about Katie's name."

Courtney sat there for a few moments. She shook her head, staring at him. "I don't get it."

"Katie. Sadie."

Her mouth fell open. "No."

He smirked. "Oh yeah. Look what we did here... We named you after one of the loudest people ever!" he said, petting Katie's head.

Courtney laughed, shaking her head. "I cannot believe it... And you came up with her name!"

"Hey, I'm not perfect. If I had even cared to remember the two girls, I definitely would have not named our dog that!"

Courtney smiled. "I don't care that her name is Katie." She shrugged. "I'm still very touched that you got her for me."

He smiled, gently petting the dog as it curled up on top of him. "I knew you'd like her."

"Of course. What all have you bought for her?"

After a minute-long pause, Duncan said, "I haven't really bought her much... Just some puppy chow and a leash and collar..." When he saw her frustrated face, he quickly said, "I didn't want to buy anything without you there! You'd probably know more of what she wants, anyway..."

"Duncan, I've never had a dog! You're more experienced with pets in general!"

"My dog ran away."

She groaned. "Doesn't matter! You. Had. A. Dog." She sighed when he shrugged. "Well, first thing tomorrow, we're going to the store and buying her some treats and toys."

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Again, another holiday chapter posted long after the holiday... heh. Long story short: I moved to and from Tennessee within three weeks. I was looking for a job after I moved, and I wasn't really thinking about updating my stories, and I did, I had a bit of trouble writing them. Then, I moved back to Tennessee this past weekend, so I have a bit more free time. I hope you all enjoyed this! And I posted the prequel to this just today as well. It's called "The Time of Our Lives". Please read it! And please continue to review this story. Thanks!**


	10. Life and Labor Pains

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"What do you mean, 'Bridgette's in labor'?!"

"Um, what do you think?"

"But she's a month early!"

"I'm not a doctor, babe! All I know is that her and Geoff are on their way to the hospital... or, at least on the way to their apartment."

Courtney sighed. She was currently at her job, trying not to scream. She had recently gotten back from her lunch break, where she had lunch with Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan. She had seen them maybe one hour before the phone call. Bridgette didn't seem like she was having contractions or was going through labor. She glanced at the clock, which read 3:20. "I don't know when I can meet them at the hospital," she softly said.

"Just ask your boss? Unless you're super busy..."

"We really haven't been busy today," she murmured. Suddenly, her work phone started beeping. She looked down at saw that her boss was calling her. "Duncan, hold on, I need to switch lines. My boss is calling."

"Just call me whenever things get figured out."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

She immediately switched lines and said, "Yes, David?"

"I wasn't trying to snoop into your conversation, but from what I could hear, I guess someone you know is in labor?"

She sighed. She didn't mean to be so loud, but the news truly shocked her. "I'm sorry if I was a bit loud, but yes. My best friend is in labor with her first child."

"Were you going to ask if you could go?"

"I wasn't sure if I could... I mean, who knows what the afternoon could bring..."

David laughed. "Ah. Well, it's almost 3:30. We haven't been busy all day, and I'm sure we won't be before the day is up. Why don't you go out and meet your friend at the hospital? I'm sure we can handle whatever comes our way."

She smiled, already turning off her computer and organizing her desk slightly. "Thank you so much, David."

"Sure thing. You have a good weekend."

"You, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her purse and jacket before heading out the door. She dialed Duncan's number and said as soon as he answered, "I'm heading to the hospital."

"Oh, good. I'm about to hitch a ride with Geoff and Bridgette."

"Really?" she asked, getting into her car.

"They offered. Something about me keeping Bridgette calm while Geoff drives."

"Why don't you drive?"

"Geoff doesn't trust me driving his car."

She was about to question Geoff's decision when the answer hit her. "Oh. I get it."

"Enlighten me."

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's just that he wants to be the one that gets Bridgette to the hospital safely."

"Ooh. Well, they're here. See you at the hospital."

"Toronto Central, right?"

"Bingo."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye."

She started her car and and began driving towards the hospital. She anxiously tapped at her steering wheel. Questions kept popping to her head: How long had Bridgette been feeling contractions, if she had been feeling them all day? Had her water broken yet? She wasn't worried about staying the night. Thankfully, it was Friday, so she was able to stay the whole weekend. She encountered a bit of traffic, but was still expecting to get to the hospital before them. She drove into the parking lot and quickly got out of her car.

"Oh, Courtney! Thank goodness you're here!"

Courtney turned around and saw a tearful Bridgette walking towards her. "What's wrong?" Courtney asked as she hugged her best friend.

"I thought these were those fake contractions, and they weren't really bothering me, so I didn't really pay attention to them..." Bridgette let out a shaky shudder as she held onto her best friend. "But they got more intense and they really started to hurt..."

"How about we go inside and get you and the baby checked out?" Courtney asked, rubbing Bridgette's back.

Bridgette nodded and kept an arm wrapped around Courtney as the four of them walked inside. Geoff checked himself and Bridgette in at the front desk, and the four of them were directed to the fifth floor to room 516. Courtney and Duncan got themself something to drink while the doctor checked on Bridgette.

"You know what'll be funny?" Courtney asked.

"Hmm?"

"If the baby is born tomorrow, you two will share the same birthday."

Duncan quickly opened his phone, checking the date. "Oh, my God, my birthday is tomorrow."

Courtney laughed. "You forgot your own birthday."

"Oh, it's not THAT important..."

"True. Now, if you were actually born on February 29th..." She giggled when he rolled her eyes. "Of course your birthday is important."

"Whatever. So how was work today?"

"Boring. Nobody really needed their lawyers today." She shrugged, wrapping her arm around his torso. "You ready to head back in there?"

"Not really." He chuckled when she slapped his back. "But we might as well head in there."

"You're such a great friend," Courtney muttered, walking back towards Bridgette and Geoff's room.

"So what's the plan, Malibu?" Duncan asked, standing at the end of Bridgette's bed. "You going for the epidural, or are you going au natural?"

"I couldn't hear you," Bridgette said, intensely glaring at Duncan. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Oh, I'm good down here," Duncan said, smirking.

"What did the doctor say?" Courtney asked, sitting down in the chair next to Bridgette's bed.

"He said it's okay that I'm in labor now," Bridgette explained. "The baby's okay, and I'm doing okay... for now. These contractions are starting to bug me."

"Where's Geoff?" Courtney asked, looking around. Duncan, stunned, also looked around.

Bridgette informed them, "He's out getting a few things. He'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled and asked, "Have the two of you thought anymore about your wedding?"

"Not really," Courtney muttered.

"We're not rushing anything," Duncan said, shrugging.

"Your wedding is in..." The forgetfullness of Bridgette's pregnancy kicked in once more as she sat there and calculated the time in her head. "Your wedding is in three and a half months. There's so much to plan, I'm surprised the two of you haven't started yet..."

Courtney suddenly felt overwhelmed. Her and Duncan had been getting the same talk from both of their parents and other relatives and friends. She assumed he just blew it off, as he mostly ignored them now if they began to hassle them. She knew how much they had to plan, and they did try to do it, but she always felt a bit weird planning a wedding.

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked, slightly worried.

"What?" Courtney asked. She saw that Duncan and Bridgette were starting at her a bit weirdly. "Sorry... Spaced out for a second..."

"I was saying that Geoff and I could always help you out," Bridgette said.

Courtney shook her head, smiling at her best friend. "Don't worry about it, Bridge. You and Geoff will be incredibly busy with the baby. Plus, we'll figure it out."

Bridgette smiled before shutting her eyes, her face turning into a grimace. Courtney reached over and grabbed her friends hand. She could feel Bridgette squeezing her hand as, what she guessed was a contraction, hit her. Seconds later, Bridgette let go of Courtney's hand. "Where the hell is Geoff?" she murmured.

"You want me to call him?" Duncan asked.

"If you don't mind," Bridgette said, leaning back into her pillow and shutting her eyes. Duncan nodded and stepped out of the room.

"How far along are you?" Courtney asked.

"Three centimeters." Bridgette sighed, softly rubbing the top of her stomach. She looked over at Courtney and said, "Can I ask you something?" When Courtney nodded, Bridgette said, "I want to ask you..." She paused, tears forming in her eyes. Before Courtney could question her, Bridgette continued, "Will you and Duncan be our baby's Godparents?"

Courtney's eyes widened, shocked. "Of course!" she said, smiling happily. She leaned forward and hugged Bridgette, who returned the hug. "So what made you wait to ask us until now?" she asked, sitting back into her seat.

"Geoff and I actually didn't think about this until the other day, when my parents brought it up," Bridgette explained. "It just slipped out of our mouthes, your's and Duncan's names. We talked about it later, and..." She shrugged. "It seemed like a natural decision. I know if anything happened to us, I'd want you two to be the ones to watch after our baby."

Courtney smiled, the tears brimming her eyes. "I would be honored, Bridge."

Bridgette smiled. "Good. Do you think Duncan will be cool with this?"

"He has no choice," Courtney said. Her face was serious for a few moments before she let out a few giggles.

Bridgette also giggled. Suddenly, the door opened and a frantic Geoff walked in, followed by a nonchalant Duncan. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked Geoff.

"I got you something," Geoff said, pulling a stuffed bear from a bag and handing it to Bridgette.

His wife smiled, gingerly holding the bear. "That's so sweet," she said, smiling at her husband. "But where all did you go?"

"The gift shop." When Bridgette curiously stared at him, he said, "There was a lot of stuff in there, Bridge. I didn't know what to get you."

Bridgette smiled. "Aww."

---

Courtney and Duncan were out in the lobby. It was a little after 2:30AM. Bridgette only wanted her, Geoff, and the doctor and nurses in the room when she delivered her baby. Courtney didn't mind as long as she was at the hospital when it happened. They were both on a bench, with her sitting on it and Duncan sprawled across it. His head was laying on her lap, as he was passed out. Her hand was being held by Duncan, for he told her, "If I can't hold a part of you while sleeping, then I won't have a good night's sleep".

She didn't bother to tell him they probably wouldn't be sleeping well that night, anyway. He passed out pretty quickly once getting "comfortable". He could stay up pretty late if he wanted to, but he was usually in bed by Midnight or 1AM. She stayed up late plenty of times. Homework, projects, exams, and plenty of other things in both high school and college had her staying up most of the night, if not all of the night. When they moved in together when she started college, he often stayed up with her during the nights. He wasn't always awake, but if she needed help with something, and if he was able to help her, he would definitely assist her. Before she met and dated him, she was very independent, always doing things by herself, and doing them her way. Once she let her walls down, she gladly let him help her, and even asked him for help, something she never did with other people before.

She let out a sigh, looking down at him. She ran her other hand over his head, playing with the tiny bit of hair he had. She glanced down at her engagement ring. As a child, she never imagined getting married. So many girls were fascinated by big weddings and thought about their dream weddings. They all imagined having poofy dresses and getting married in churches to their Prince Charming's. She dreamed of either being President or a top-notch lawyer. She was fascinated with those things.

That was until Duncan waltzed on into her life.

They never talked about marriage. Well, except for the time that they agreed that they would never get married. They wanted to stay together forever, that was for sure. For some reason, marriage frightened her. Maybe it was because she was afraid of getting divorced. True, breaking up with Duncan would be devastating, and she never liked to think about that. If they did get a divorce, it would probably be really complicated. There would be all the paperwork, getting it finalized... If they just broke-up without getting married, all they'd have to worry about is who got what. There wouldn't be any fees, there wouldn't have to be all those awkward meetings... If they broke up just as girlfriend and boyfriend, there would only be a couple of awkward meetings, but that was it.

That, and disappointing everyone else.

Marriage was like signing a lifetime agreement. Duncan and Courtney pretty much already did that, when he gave her that promise ring all those years ago. She hated that society was so marriage-driven. Not all couples who are in love and have been together for a while get married. Most do, but not all of them.

She felt like they were getting married because they fell under the pressure. Their families were always talking about how they should get married. Their friends didn't help, either, but weren't as pressuring as their parents. She knew the only reason Duncan even said that they were getting married was because he was tired of their parents talking about it. But he never took it back, either. He even gave her his Mom's engagement ring. Sure, there were a few times where he joked around and said stuff like, "Let's never set a date and tell them to shut up", but otherwise, he was starting to get more and more into the process of setting up the wedding.

She, on the other hand, was doing less and less of the planning. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She never got so worked up about this before. She felt like a complete outsider in this whole thing. At first, she was more into the wedding, but never planned anything. But, once a month was set, things got a little out of control for her. Things were starting to get planned. Churches to get married at, people to invite, food to eat, dresses...

She felt like they weren't getting married for the right reasons. They never talked about why they were getting married. Talking to each other was an important part of a relationship. Right? People were supposed to get married because they wanted to. Right? She was confused and scared and, at that moment, didn't want to get married. What about him? Was he as eager about getting married as he's been lately? Or was this just an act to fool everyone?

She quickly wiped away the tears that her fallen down her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath, trying to stablize her breathing. She wasn't about to get panicky just because of this.

She knew she loved Duncan, and she knew that he loved her, too. She wasn't sure what her problem was, though. She sighed and leaned down, resting her cheek against his. A few seconds later, she felt him move his head a bit before he muttered, "You okay, babe?"

"Mmhmm."

"Aren't you uncomfortable?"

She smiled. As selfish as he was, he almost always put her ahead of himself. "Nah."

"Sure." He sat up and looked over at her. He frowned, noticing her red and slightly puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit." He looked around and noticed a couch in the corner of the room. "Well, I'll be... You and me are going to that couch over there."

"Duncan-" she started, but was pulled up and dragged over to the loveseat. True, they were originally by the front desk, and people would be able to hear them talking, but she didn't want to even talk about it. Not that night, anyway.

He plopped down on the couch, and she sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said to her, "Talk to me."

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen back asleep yet. This couch is comfortable..."

"It's very comfy," he agreed before shaking his head and adding, "Don't change the subject, Courtney. I can tell you've been crying. Tell me what's wrong. Is there something wrong with their baby?"

Courtney shook her head. "If there was, Geoff would telling us."

He sat there, thinking. "Um... Did you miss your... you know..."

Smiling, she said, "No, I got my last period. Last week."

He chuckled. "That's right. Uh..." He sighed, trying to guess what was wrong with her. "Babe, I don't know. What's wrong?"

She rested her hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. It was now or never. "Duncan..." She turned and looked at him. She looked in his teal eyes, which were filled with confusion and worry. "Why are we getting married?"

That threw him for a loop. Why were they getting married? "Because... We're tired of our parents telling us to do so?"

"Why'd you give me this engagement ring?"

"Because we're getting married?" Now he was really confused.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We shouldn't be getting married just because our parents are pressuring us into doing so. There's so much more to getting married..."

"Do you love me?"

She was thrown off by his question. She nodded. "I do."

"Okay? What's the problem?"

"There's more to getting married than just loving someone, too!"

"Well, excuse me, but I thought people who were in love got married..."

"We've been in love for years, Duncan. We never even wanted to get married until last year."

"Okay? People change."

"So, suddenly you want to get married?"

"I... don't know! I guess so. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"You are so... Ugh! You're so thick-headed!"

"Hey, there's no need for the name-calling."

"You don't get it!"

He groaned. "Oh, my God, Courtney, you aren't making any sense. Do you not want to get married anyone?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "I never wanted to get married in the first place! I think that we're putting ourselves into a position where we might end up in a divorce."

His eyes widened, and he suddenly felt angry. "So you want to break up with me? Just so you don't have to deal with getting married and, according to you, our "inevitable" divorce."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I never said ANYTHING like that, Duncan."

"Well, all I heard was that we shouldn't be getting married because we'll end up having a divorce."

"I said that we're getting married for the wrong reasons, and that if we marry for the wrong reasons, that we MIGHT get a divorce. And I don't want that!"

"Well, then what the hell do you want?!" He was getting upset and frustrated.

She sighed, looking in front of her. "I don't know if I want to get married, Duncan. I don't know if I can get married. Not just to spite our parents."

He let out a chuckle. "You know what? Fine." He stood up.

Scared, she quickly asked, "Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? You just broke our engagement."

"It's not like we were really engaged!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Really? We've been telling everyone that we're engaged. Even Bridge and Geoff know we're getting married - well, they knew we were going to get married in June. We've been planning this thing for months. Not so much lately, but we have been. What did you think this was? Some sort of game? 'Oh, let's fuck with Duncan and pretend like we're getting married'."

"You know it wasn't like this!" she exclaimed, standing up and glaring at him.

"Really? Do I?" He suddenly grabbed her left hand and took off her engagement ring. He menacingly dangled it in front of her face before saying, "I don't know where we stand at this moment, Courtney. Tell Bridgette and Geoff I'll be by later."

Horrified, she watched him walk off. She stood in that spot for a few moments, frozen. She then fell onto the couch, the tears quickly falling. The one thing she desperately wished wouldn't happen just did, and it was all her fault.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! And sorry about the late update. I had the first part of the chapter written, but I was stuck on how to finish it. The end wasn't supposed to happen until later in the story, but I decided to place it here. I'm not too sure what to think about this chapter. I hope you all like it! **


	11. Making It Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

"How did you even get inside this morning, sweetie?"

"I still have my house key."

Mrs. Evans sighed, staring at her son. They were currently in her kitchen, sitting at the table. "And why on Earth do you still have your house key?"

"For moments like this?" Duncan shrugged. He wasn't quite sure why he still had his old key to his parents house, but he was sure glad he still had it, and that it still worked.

His Mom smiled, shaking her head lightly. "Well, I'm glad you made it in safely. So... Tell me about your fight with Courtney."

He sighed, letting out a long, deep breath. "She doesn't want to get married anymore, I guess."

She frowned, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug. "Why?"

He shrugged. "She said that we're getting married for the wrong reasons, and that we'll end up divorced."

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I asked her if she loved me, and she said she did, and I told her that that should be a good enough reason for us to get married."

When he didn't continue, his Mom asked, "Is that all you said?"

"Well, I told her I was tired of you guys and her parents telling us we should be getting married..."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I see your problem."

"And what's that?"

"Getting married because your Father and I and her parents say that you two should get married isn't a very good reason for getting married. And, I know you two are truly in love, and, yes, that kind of is a good reason, but there's much more than that."

"Tell me more, _Mother Dearest_."

Ignoring the name, she said to him, "Are you two prepared to get married?"

"I mean... I guess? We've lived together for years. Four and a half, to be exact...ish. We share our bills, and have since day one. We know how to share food and other sh- uh, stuff. I help her when she needs help, and vice-versa, and I'll continue to do so, and I guess vice-versa as well. And, well, I want to be with her forever," he quietly said.

She smiled. She was so proud of her son for turning into a smart, young man. Well, he was still a snarky boy with his faults here and there, but no one was perfect. "You failed to tell her this, right?"

"I... It was two-thirty in the morning, Ma. We were basically yelling at each other. Neither of us were thinking straight." He paused before adding, "And I would think she would know."

His Mom shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "Sometimes it's nice to be reminded of why you're loved by someone. It's easy to get caught up in the moment and forget all the reasons someone loves you. Why don't you talk to her?"

"I wouldn't know where to start." He sighed, running a hand over his head. "I think we need some time apart. Space is good, right?"

She shrugged. "Some space is good. Don't let this dwell on too long, though."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, standing up. He smiled at his Mom and said, "Thank you for the talk. But, I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep for a little while now."

"Sleep well, sweetie. Remember: You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"I know. You'd've changed the locks if I weren't welcome."

---

Courtney sighed as she walked up the Evans front steps. She draw her jacket and arms closer to her. It was gloomy outside, and the wind was blowing quite a bit. She quickly rung the doorbell and sighed.

She really hoped Duncan was there. They hadn't talked since their argument, and that was about eight hours prior to now. She couldn't fall back asleep, and was constantly thinking about what they were both saying. She felt guilty for basically breaking his heart, and very much breaking their engagement. She didn't blame him for his actions. She just hoped that he wasn't completely mad at her.

She wasn't surprised when his Mom opened the door. It was always either Duncan or him Mom that answered the door, not just when she arrived, but for everyone. His Mom looked a bit surprised to see her. She didn't like that look at all. "Hey, Mrs. Evans," Courtney said.

Mrs. Evans laughed. "It's almost like deja vu." Her tone suddenly changed when she softly asked, "Are you looking for Duncan?"

Courtney nodded, looking down. "Yeah," she squeaked out.

"He told me what happened," his Mom softly said. "I don't blame you for saying what you did, and he knows that."

Courtney looked up, her eyes wide and surprised. "Really?" Mrs. Evans nodded, stepping forward and wrapped her arms around Courtney. The tears immediately formed in her eyes and instantly began to fall. She felt sobs rise through her and she muttered, "I said some stupid things. I screwed up our engagement. I shouldn't have said anything at all..."

"No, you didn't," Mrs. Evans softly said, rubbing her back. "Communication is a vital part to a relationship. Fights are normal, too. Don't let one lead you to believe you two are over and done with."

Courtney nodded but continued to cry. "I don't know what to do..."

"Why don't you talk to him?" his Mom asked, stepping back and placed her hands on Courtney's shoulders. "He's upstairs in his room. He may be asleep, though."

Courtney nodded, wiping away her tears. "Thank you so much... _Suocera_."

His Mom laughed as they stepped inside. "You know I'd prefer if you called me by my first name, Suzie, but if you insist on the formalities, I'd much rather Mrs. Evans than _Suocera_. Even Mom would suffice."

Courtney laughed as she headed upstairs. "I'll keep that in mind!" She continued to smile as she made her way to Duncan's room. She quietly opened the door, hoping the noise wouldn't wake him up. She saw that he was laying down on his bed, his back turning to the door. She quietly made her way over to his bed, slipping off her shoes before laying down next to him. She laid there for a few moments, thinking while staring at his backside. She reached forward and started rubbing his forearm.

It felt really good to be in the same room as him, and it felt even better that she was laying next to him. Granted, he wasn't awake, and who knows how he'd act when he woke up, but she was still a bit happier regardless. She leaned closer to him, her hand still resting on his forearm. She shut her eyes, just trying to rest her eyes for a few moments.

"What the- Oh... Courtney..."

Courtney slowly opened her eyes. She felt so tired for only shutting her eyes for a few moments. At least, she thought she was just resting her eyes. She glanced up and saw Duncan staring over at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"When did you get here?" he tiredly asked.

She tiredly reached behind her, feeling around his bedside table before finally grabbing her phone. She looked at it and saw that it was 4:30PM. "About four hours ago," she murmured, reaching behind her to put the phone back on the table. Instead, it ended up on the floor.

He smirked at her, clearly amused. "Need some help?"

She let out a tiny smile, shaking her head. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Duncan, hugging him the best she could.

He returned the hug, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I should've been calmer and should have listened to you more."

She smiled and gave him a small kiss. "It's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't more open with you. I should've told you about these feelings earlier."

He shrugged, his hand running along her back in a comforting matter. "I shouldn't have stormed out."

"That you shouldn't have," she said, poking him in the chest with an amused grin on her face.

He laughed, kissing her nose. "So, how's the baby?"

"Six pounds, eight ounces," she said.

"Boy or girl?"

"They had a girl. Her name is Isabelle."

Duncan smiled, and then remembered what his Mom told him. He slowly sat up and said, "Sit up. I wanna talk to you." When she gave him a worried glance, he continued to smile and said, "It's nothing bad. I promise." She sat up, sitting in front of him. He let out a small breath and grabbed her hands. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do."

"Good." He sat there for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. He then continued, "I really do want to be with you forever, Courtney. And we've lived together for so long already, and people always tell us we act like a married couple. I've always helped you when you needed help and I'll always continue to do so. You know I don't like seeing you upset, and, well... gosh, this is going to sound cliche and horrible, but... When you're happy, I'm happy. When you laugh, I laugh. When you cry, I feel like shit and want to make you feel better ASAP." He chuckled and muttered, "I hate being this much of a sap..."

She laughed, a genuine, bright, wide smile on her face. "True, it's not very like your 'normal' self, but I love it."

He smiled and said, "Well... Courtney Richardson... Will you marry me?"

She grinned, nodding her head. "I will!" she happily said.

He grinned and said, "Good." He reached on his bedside table and grabbed her engagement ring. He held it in front of her face and said, "I believe this is yours..."

She placed it on her left ring finger and said, "It felt so weird not wearing this ring today..."

"I knew you liked the ring..."

"I never said I didn't, _darling_."

Duncan chuckled, leaning back and resting his head on his pillows. "Aah, this reminds me of the good ol' days..." He grimaced slightly before correcting himself by saying, "Well, some of the good ol' days..."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked, resting her elbow on her leg and her head on her hand.

"You know, back when we were in high school and you'd be here and we'd just chat and chat for hours..."

Courtney nodded, drumming her fingers against her jaw. She then smirked and said, "I guess I'd call what we did 'chatting'..."

"Oh, you know we did some of that, while we did a little something else, too..." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, still smirking. She leaned over and rested her head on his knee and muttered, "I'm glad I'm done with school..."

"Me, too... Well, I'm glad to be out of school..."

She smiled, patting his thigh. "I'm just glad to have started my career, you know?"

He nodded, grabbing her hand in his. Suddenly, his Mom burst into the room. Frantically, she said, "We're going out to dinner."

Duncan raised an eyebrow before a highly amused smirk began to slowly form. "Somebody forgot it was my birthday..."

"Well... I was a little distracted..."

"By the birthday boy himself..." Duncan said, wickedly grinning.

His Mom sighed, smiling lightly. "I'm glad I didn't wake you two up. You two ready? We'll go... Where do you want to go to dinner at?"

"Let's go to Chili's," Duncan muttered, shrugging as he slid off the bed.

"Alrighty, I'll inform your Father and brothers," Mrs. Evans said, shutting the door as she walked away from the room.

Duncan straightened up as he stretched. He turned around and saw Courtney still laying on the bed. Now she was on her back, her hands resting behind her head and her eyes shut. "Now, I know you heard my Ma just now," he said, looking down at his fiancee.

She opened an eye and said, "I sure did."

"Well, c'mon, _Princess_."

She shut her eye and wickedly grinned. "If I'm such a _Princess_, you better start treating me like one."

"And what would you like me to do, _your royal highness_?"

"Carry me."

He laughed. "If that'll get your lazy ass outta my bed..."

Her eyes instantly shot open. "HEY! I am not a-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and hold on," he muttered, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her waist. She squeaked, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck. He hoisted her out of bed, wrapping an arm underneath her bottom and the other securely fastened around her waist. She kept one leg wrapped around his waist, and the other around the top of his legs.

"I... I cannot believe you just did that," she muttered, her eyes wide.

He chuckled, quickly pecking her lips. "I'm pretty fit, darling."

She shook her head, now giggling. She loosened up and stared at him before asking, "Are you having a good birthday, Duncan?"

He nodded. "It's been pretty good."

She raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Boys aren't as emotional as girls." He laughed when she punched his shoulder. "We made up, didn't we? And neither of us have to pay for my birthday dinner."

"I left your present at home," she muttered.

He shrugged. "We're back together, and we're engaged. And you're alive. That's all that matters." She smiled and was about to respond when he promptly put her down while muttering, "I take that back: You are a bit heavy..."

"You asshole!"

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming! I'm glad you all were able to say "I DIDN'T LIKE THAT!" But, of course, the drama didn't last too long ;) And except the wedding in the next two-three chapters. Give your ideas for ceremony ideas! And, I suspect this story will end in three-four chapters. I know, very sad, but there's still the prequel to read! Thanks!**


	12. Dresses, Rings, and a Sudden Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: Ee, short chapter... Thank you all for the reviews! Your reviews definitely count for these final chapters, so please, please review! I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks!**

"What's taking so long, Courtney?"

"This dress isn't fitting, Bridgette!"

"I thought it was your size?"

"You know I can be one size in something and another size in something else!"

"Do you want me to get the next size up?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like this flower, sequin beading..."

"Well, will you at least show me the dress?"

Courtney sighed and opened the dressing room door. "See? It won't zip."

Bridgette looked at the dress. "Yeah, I don't really like it either. You want to try that other dress?"

Courtney nodded. "Let me get out of this dress before trying on that one." She went back inside her dressing room and quickly took off that dress. Her and Bridgette were shopping for wedding dresses that day. Bridgette's two-month daughter, Isabelle, was asleep in her carrier, which was right next to the chair that Bridgette was sitting in. When she was out of the dress and it was back on the hanger, she opened the door just enough to hand it to Bridgette while keeping herself covered. "Here."

Bridgette grabbed the unfitting dress and handed Courtney another one. This dress strapless gown that had a fitting form until mid-thigh, where it flared out into a tiered A-line skirt. On her left thigh sat a huge rosette. Thankfully, this dress fit her. She examined herself in the mirror, smiling. She loved how the dress looked on her. She wasn't sure about the rosette or the tiering, though. She stepped out of the dressing room and asked her friend, "What do you think?"

Bridgette smiled. "I love it. You want this or...?"

"We'll look around, but keep this dress in mind," Courtney said.

Bridgette nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

After taking off that dress, Courtney changed into her regular clothes. She wanted to find a dress in the style of the last one she tried on last, which had a mermaid-style to it. She looked through various dresses with various colors and designs. She was being incredibly picky about the dress. She wanted it to be absolutely perfect. She knew her Mom, Bridgette, and even Duncan's Mom acted the same way when looking for wedding dresses. After looking for a good thirty plus minutes, her eyes fell upon a gorgeous dress.

It was, of course, a mermaid-style dress. It was another full-length A-line dress. The bottom portion was filled with tiers of fanciful frills. Beaded embellishments and jewels outlined the angled, dropped waist. The bodice had a beautiful woven look to it.

She immediately requested that dress in her size. As soon as she was given the dress, she rushed into the dressing room to put it on. She was completely ecstatic that it fit. She glanced at herself in the mirror and felt tears immediately brim her eyes. She thought she looked beautiful in that dress. It showed off all over her curves, and the skirt was tiered magnificently.

"Does it not fit?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney sniffed lightly, brushing the tears from the corners of her eyes, and opened the door. "What do you think?"

Bridgette gasped, her eyes widening and her hands instantly flying up to her mouth. "Courtney!"

Courtney blushed, a feeling of insecurity flying over her. "I like it, but-"

"You look so wonderful!" Bridgette said, walking over to her friend and looking at the dress. "Wow, Court... You have to buy this dress."

Courtney grinned, nodding. She then felt an overwhelming amount of emotion hit her. It hit her at that moment - she was getting married. She was getting married to someone she absolutely loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She never expected to feel this way, and honestly, it felt great. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked down at her dress.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked, frowning slightly.

Courtney let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Nothing, I..." She let out a shaky sigh, smiling as she felt a few tears fall. "I'm just so happy. I... I can't believe I'm getting married, Bridge."

Bridgette laughed, leaning forward and hugging her Courtney. "Pre-wedding jitters hitting you?"

Courtney smiled, returning the hug. "I'm not nervous, I... it hit me all of the sudden, you know? In two months, I'm marrying Duncan."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Bridgette said, rubbing Courtney's back. "But I understand. You remember how I was - all of this didn't hit me until a week before I got married."

"You went crazy that week," Courtney said, laughing.

As Bridgette rushed over to her daughter, who suddenly started crying, she said, "You have to buy that dress."

Courtney giggled as she walked back into the dressing room and took off the dress. "I am."

"Who's paying for it?" Bridgette asked. There had been a long debate over who should be paying for the dress. Duncan and Courtney's Mom fought over the "privilege" of buying her dress, something that irritated her, yet didn't surprise her. Duncan still had quite a bit of money from winning Total Drama Action, which surprised their friends and family. He only used it for the more important things - paying off his car and paying for anything that needed to be done to it, down payments on their apartments...

"Mom and Duncan still haven't decided," Courtney said, sighing as she took off her dress.

"He doesn't know it's traditional for the bride's parents to pay for that stuff, right?" Bridgette asked, laughing.

"Oh, he does," Courtney insisted. "My Mom and I clearly told him. You know how stubborn he gets."

"Okay, well, who do you think will pay for it?"

"My Mom."

"Why do you say that?"

"Duncan will soon realize he'll want to not pay for it."

---

"I like these rings..."

"Eh, they're okay..."

"Duncan, you're not happy about any of these rings."

"Well, babe, I'm trying to find something I'll be comfortable wearing for the rest of my life."

"Do you two need any help?" A store attendant sweetly smiled at Duncan and Courtney. They were at a ring boutique, searching for wedding bands.

Courtney shook her head. "No, thanks. We're just browsing."

"It's not like you're being completely decisive, either," Duncan muttered as the attendant walked off.

"I already told you, I'm leaning towards having just a simple wedding band," she said. "I've never seen a woman with a wedding ring that had any kind of rhinestone in it."

"I wouldn't want anything bedazzled, either."

"It would be nice for us to have matching rings..."

"Should I get a big or a small ring?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Duncan," Courtney sighed.

"Ooh, I think I found a ring..."

She peered into the glass at the ring Duncan was pointing at. It was a basic 10K white gold band. She smirked and said, "Well, that's basically the same thing I chose."

"Well, I think that ring is nice."

Rolling her eyes, she called the attendant over to help them with their rings. Thankfully there were no service charges for their rings, and they were able to buy them and immediately walk out with them.

"How shall I ring these up?" the clerk asked.

"I'll pay for them," Duncan said.

At the same time, Courtney said, "I'll pay for his."

The couple sighed, glancing at each other. "Babe, my treat," Duncan said.

"Sweetheart, I'll pay for yours. It's more traditional."

"Just let me-"

"I am paying for his wedding band and that is final," Courtney said to the attendant, who chuckled and nodded.

Duncan smirked, amused by Courtney's attitude. They quickly paid for the rings before stepping outside. "Thank you, Courtney."

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, getting into his car. "You're already paying for so much."

Duncan snorted, driving off. "Whatever. It's not that much..."

"I think paying for the honeymoon is a lot, darling..."

He chuckled and didn't say anything, earning a frustrated groan from his fiancee. He looked over as a particular building caught his attention. He suddenly swerved into an empty parking spot, starting Courtney.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked, looking over at him.

He nervously chucked. "I guess..." He looked over at her confused face and asked, "You're sure you want to marry me, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're having second thoughts now..."

"Would that bother you?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

She glared at him. "Not really." Her face returned to it's calm stature as she replied, "Yes, I do want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked all those times-"

"You asked once."

"-if I didn't mean it. Would you marry me today if you could?"

"I...I..." She shrugged and smiled feebly. "Yeah, I would. But, there's so much planning and-"

He put a finger to her lips, instantly silencing her. "You're not thinking. Us getting married doesn't take much at all. Well, besides getting a license, but we got those already..."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, thinking. "I don't understand."

He chuckled. "Look behind you."

She turned around. "That's just the courthouse." She started at it for a few moments before gasping. She quickly turned to him with wide eyes and asked, "Are you serious?!"

"Only if you're willing."

Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at him. She stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "Let's do this!"

He was now shocked as his eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Were you serious?" she asked, her face falling slightly.

He laughed, nodding. "I was serious. Are you?"

"Yes!" she said, opening her door and stepping out of her car. "Let's get married today!"


	13. Small Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! This chapter (and the next one for TTOOL) were very hard to write. For this chapter, I had a general outline, but I couldn't put it into words! Also, there are two chapters left of this story :( Keep up the reviews! And make sure to check out the prequel, too ;) Also... I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. Almost like a trilogy! I kind of have some ideas for it, but I want to read what you all think :) Thanks!! **

"Alright, it's time to take you two out for the night before your big day," Bridgette said, smiling at her two friends.

Duncan and Courtney glanced at each other, grinning. Nobody knew that they had been married for two months, and both were surprised and extremely happy that they were able to keep this little fact a secret.

"Whatever," Duncan muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you leave my future wife and I alone for a minute? It's the last time we'll see each other before the wedding, y'know."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I realize that." She looked at Courtney and told her, "I'll be in my car outside."

Courtney nodded as her best friend walked out of the apartment. She looked up at Duncan, still grinning. "This feels so weird," she muttered.

He chuckled, shaking his head. He let out a tiny sigh before saying, "It does. This will be our first time apart since... y'know..."

She nodded, idly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you."

He nodded, resting his forehead on hers as he rested his hands on her waist. It was hard for them to keep their secret, and at times, they just wanted to tell everyone they were married. They could, and couldn't, go on their honeymoon, for it would mess up their vacation time at their jobs. That, and then their cover would be blown, and he'd rather deal with a wedding he was kind of paying for than facing both of their families, telling the details of why they suddenly eloped. He was incredibly nervous for some reason. "Is it weird to feel like this after getting married?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like I have these... butterflies, or whatever... in my stomach..."

She softly laughed, massaging his shoulders lightly. "Just don't slip tonight. Alright?"

"So I should avoid drinking?" He smirked when she smacked his arm. "What? You know how honest I get when I'm drunk."

"You either act like a total, barbaric jackass or like a total gentleman when you're drunk."

"Well, you aren't a very lovely woman when you're drunk, either."

She rolled her eyes and responded, "I'm loud. As you like to put it, I 'loosen up'."

He laughed and gave her a soft kiss. "I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow," he murmured, his lips lingering on hers.

She smiled, softly returning the kiss. "You'll like it."

"Oh, I bet. As you like to tell me, your Mom can't stop gushing over it."

The married couple laughed as Bridgette's car horn was heard. They leaned in to give each other a few more soft kisses before Courtney tightened her arms that were around his neck. Duncan smiled, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you," he murmured.

She smiled, letting out a soft laugh as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

He gazed down and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She let out a small laugh before responding, "This is just one of those moments where I'm really happy to be married to you, that's all."

He chuckled. "Well, if it means anything, I'm glad we're married, too." When she rolled her eyes, he smirked and continued, "Now, go on and get outside before your friend barges in."

She smiled and said, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Princess."

She squeaked and bit her lip when he gave her butt a squeeze and a smack as she walked off. "Tomorrow night," she said, turning around and giving him a wink before exiting their apartment. She walked over to Bridgette's car and quickly got in.

"What took you?" Bridgette asked, pulling away from their apartment.

"Oh, you know how Duncan gets," Courtney murmured. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Bridgette smiled. "Well, I was going to throw this big party for you, filled with with the most raunchy and inappropriate things..."

Courtney grimaced, feeling the color drain from her face. "So, you were going to throw me that... that kind of party... but...?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

Courtney's jaw dropped. "Bridgette!" she snapped.

"What?" her friend asked, glancing over at her.

"You have to tell me where we're going!"

"Uh, no, I don't." Bridgette smiled at her almost-married friend and said, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Do you know what Duncan and the guys are doing?" Courtney softly asked.

Bridgette shook her head. "Nope."

"Didn't Geoff organize the party?"

"He did. We didn't tell each other what we were planning, though. 'Element of surprise' was what Geoff told me."

Courtney laughed. She then sighed and said, "I hope they don't do anything too bad..."

"I doubt they will. I think they're bar-hopping."

"Why do you say that?" Courtney groaned.

"Well, like I said, I was going to throw this big party for you, which also included bar-hopping, and I told Geoff about it and he said I shouldn't do it..." Bridgette sighed. "...'cause he told me he's going bar-hopping..."

"I thought you two said you didn't tell each other about that stuff?"

"Well, we weren't going to, and then I let it slip, and then he told me that... but that's all he told me." She wearily glanced at her friend and asked, "You don't want to spy on the guys, do you?"

Courtney shook her head. "I trust Duncan."

"Well, that's good."

"Wait, why are we pulling up to your apartment?" Courtney asked, incredibly confused. "Did you forget something?"

"Nope." Bridgette shut off her car and stepped out.

Courtney followed suit, hurrying over to her friend. "Oh, you are having the party..." she moaned, a blush spreading to her cheeks.

Bridgette giggled, unlocking her door and stepping in.

Courtney looked around, letting out a sigh of relief. The apartment, which was not too small but not big at all, was not decorated, nor were there any people hiding around.

"So, you'll probably hate this and complain, hopefully not at me," Bridgette muttered, grabbing a wrapped present off the counter. "Just remember - this was not my fault."

"Who's it from?" Courtney asked, taking the present.

"Me and Geoff... and a special friend of ours."

Courtney furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"You'll see. I promise."

Courtney slowly unwrapped the package and gasped. She was mortified. It was a "Total Drama: Collection Series" DVD with the title, "The Best of Duncan and Courtney!" She glanced over the DVD case and asked, "Did Chris send this to you?!"

Bridgette laughed. "Yes, he did. He sent Geoff and I one of the two of us right before we got married."

Courtney groaned. "Oh, God..." She sighed and halfheartedly smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Bridge. I'll have to watch this sometime."

"Well... Let's just say I'm taking a page out of your little part of my bachelorette party..."

"We're gonna watch this tonight?" Courtney asked, letting out a laugh.

Bridgette nodded. "Since it's the two of us, and since neither of us are like Geoff, who can have a party all by himself, I figured we'd just lay back and have you relaxed before tomorrow."

Courtney smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, of course I've got a little bit of alcohol, and I've got some presents from friends that you should open..."

"Who's friends?"

"Mostly yours and Duncan's. They all knew you weren't going to have this big party, so..." Bridgette shrugged and motioned towards the small pile of presents that laid on the floor.

Courtney looked at the small pile and rolled her eyes. "You got any wine?"

"I got your favorite," Bridgette said, holding up a bottle of _pinot noir_.

Courtney grinned and said, "Pour me a glass and we'll get this started!"

As soon as they each had a glass of wine and were situated on the floor, Courtney began opening presents. She received presents from Total Drama contestants (both ones she was on the show with and later contestants, most she had never met), family members, and friends. Gifts she received included "Fundies" (a pair of underwear with four holes, meant for two people to wear), books titled "Position of the Day" and "Porn For Women", a candy garter belt, plenty of flavored and scented condoms, and an assortment of other adult toys that left Courtney blushing.

"Your friends sure got you some fun gifts," Bridgette remarked, nodding.

Courtney nodded, finishing her third glass of wine. "That they did. So, when are we watching the DVD?"

"Uhh... now, if you want?"

"Of course!" Courtney said, sitting up and hopping onto the couch. The wine was starting to take it's effect on her, as she was more relaxed and open. As Bridgette popped in the DVD, Courtney wondered what moments would be on there. The DVD case didn't mention anything about unseen moments, but knowing Chris, everything on there could be a complete surprise.

"Did you two invite Chris?" Bridgette asked, sitting on the love-seat.

Courtney nodded. "Yep."

"Why?"

"Same reason you two did."

Bridgette nodded and turned back to the screen. Courtney and Duncan invited Chris only because, technically, he was the reason they got together. If that show hadn't been created, they probably would have never met. Bridgette and Geoff had done the same thing for their wedding.

Suddenly, the DVD started, and clips from Total Drama Island started playing. She couldn't help but smile or laugh at most of those moments. She was in clear denial back then, not wanting to admit her feelings for the delinquent. She thought she pulled it off well, but while she watched these videos, she realized that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself that she didn't like him. Still, she laughed at her "wild side", when she went with Duncan to steal real food. She felt butterflies in her stomach when watching those scenes, and the feeling intensified when she re-watched their first kiss. The memory was still fresh in her head, but the moment on the DVD felt much shorter than the one she remembered. Maybe it was because it was their first kiss, and it felt magical and incredible to her.

Once clips from "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" started playing, that's when her emotions started spiraling downward.

She had just lost her first lawsuit and wanted to get away from that show. After losing, her attitude had completely changed. She was out for revenge on that show, and knew backstabbing was the best way to get ahead. That's basically why she acted that way in both that special and in Total Drama Action.

She wasn't looking forward to the moments from Total Drama Action. Of course, the moments from the first two Aftermath's were shown, as well as the moment where Duncan was shown to have a picture of her under his pillow. That picture-under-the-pillow moment made her smile and her heart flutter, but those moments from the two Aftermath's made her heart wrench. Back then, she was furious with Duncan and truly believed he had cheated on her.

She curiously watched the clips of her return. She honestly hadn't watched either of the seasons in about four years, not since she saw a marathon on TV one day when she was 19. There was the semi-obvious tension between them, but there was still that playful banter that was exchanged between them. Well, this time, it was more serious. She didn't pay too much attention to the clips from the first two episodes, not until "Million Dollar Babies". She was always astonished at how she beat him that badly during the challenge. Of course, she was astonished (even upset at herself) for the way she acted in "Dial M for Merger", when she clung to him and haughtily denied it later.

She remembered feeling so frustrated because of how well she was denying her feelings. She felt a pang in her heart every time she said something incredibly negative about him. Her mind acted by itself at times, almost as if her body was telling her to just stay away from the immature young man. True, her attitude was temporarily lifted during "The Princess Pride" when he acted so protective over her. Then there was her knowing he wasn't really the culprit in "Get A Clue", but she had betrayed him earlier in the episode. She lead him on, letting him think they were having a romantic dinner, and then she got another set of evidence from him. She somewhat watched the rest of the clips, not really smiling or laughing at any of them.

"You okay?" Bridgette asked once it had ended.

Courtney shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I treated him like dirt," she said, basically disgusted with herself.

Bridgette let out a smile. "I haven't heard you say that in a while."

Courtney furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her best friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"You said that the last time you watched the show. It was years ago. You were so upset when you called me."

Courtney sighed, letting a small smile rest on her lips. "Well, I did."

"We all know Duncan likes your tough side." Bridgette shrugged. "If he really hated you or whatever, you two wouldn't be here right now."

"I know." Courtney sighed once more. "I just... I still feel so bad."

"Don't. If Duncan's not upset, there's no reason for you to still feel this way. You two have changed, grown up... You're getting married!"

Courtney laughed, shaking her head. "I never thought that would happen," she murmured, staring absently at her left ring finger. She missed the feeling of wearing her wedding ring. Neither of them wore it to work or when they were out with their friends and / or family, but otherwise, they had them on. Suddenly, she remembered that Bridgette and Geoff had a child and asked, "Where's Isabelle?"

"With Mom and Dad. They came in town to watch her tonight and tomorrow."

"That was nice of them," Courtney said. She knew Bridgette's parents had lived on the other side of the country in Vancouver.

"They haven't seen Isabelle since she was born, anyway." Bridgette shrugged before smirking and asked, "So... Do you think you and Duncan will ever have kids?"

Courtney let out a laugh. Truth be told, they had been talking about having children, but their discussions were light and never lasted long. They weren't sure when they wanted kids, but they were the past the "We'll never have kids and get married!" stage. "I don't know." She shrugged. "One day."

"Aww," Bridgette said, smiling. "Your kids will be adorable. Probably cuter than Isabelle."


	14. The Fake Wedding

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: -sigh- Sorry about the lack of updating! I got a new job, and boy have they been giving me lots of hours! Not that I can complain... that, and I somehow just felt this incredible block while writing this chapter. I really don't like it. And... the ending is a cliffy, yes, but shall I leave it there, or add a bit of the honeymoon? I'd have no idea what to write. I have an idea of where they could go. Either I could end the story here, or I could start writing the new story... I have an idea in my head, but that's set... well, well over a year and a half after this chapter. Ahaha. But, please give me your ideas in your reviews. PLEASE. I beg you! And thank you!!! **

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Courtney softly smiled, snuggling her head against his. "I love you, too."

"Good."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were currently sitting at their reception, watching everyone from their seat. Courtney was situated on Duncan's lap, as he pulled her onto there as soon as the reception started. She certainly didn't mind, as she hated being apart from him the night before. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

He shrugged, his hands and arms wrapped around her waist. "I guess. Our other wedding was much more fun."

She grinned, rolling her eyes. "We didn't do anything. We went straight back to the apartment afterwards."

"Whatever, babe. That night was magical." He laughed when she smacked his arm. "Already hitting your husband? That's not very nice."

"You're not very nice."

"Ooh, really? Well-"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind them asking, "Wait, you two have been married?"

Courtney quickly turned around and saw that Michelle was standing there. What surprised her most was that Michelle was wearing a smirk. Duncan also turned around and said, "Way to snoop into our conversation, Michelle."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "I walked by and heard you."

"You can't tell anyone," Duncan said, his tone serious.

Michelle shook her head. "I won't tell." She grinned and pulled a chair up next to them. With a mischievous grin, she sat down and asked, "So... How long?"

"Two months," Duncan said, grinning.

Michelle's mouth fell open lightly. "Really?!" When Duncan and Courtney nodded, Michelle said, "Wow..." She leaned close to them and said, "Some people were betting that you two were already married."

Courtney's eyes widened while Duncan's mouth fell open. "What?!" the married couple exclaimed.

Michelle nodded, sitting back in her chair. "They were making some other bets, too."

"Like what?" Duncan quickly asked.

"Well, I just heard in on a couple, like that one, and they're betting on when you two will have kids," Michelle informed them.

"What were they saying?" Courtney asked, holding onto Duncan's hands. She knew he wanted to get up and sneak over to their friends who were making the bets.

"Some said within a year, some said never, and some said you were already pregnant," Michelle said.

Courtney looked over at Duncan surprisingly as he started to laugh. "I bet the same thing at Geoff and Bridge's wedding," he admitted, grinning. "About Bridgette, of course."

"You bet WHAT?!" Courtney exclaimed, hitting his arm.

Duncan laughed, kissing her cheek. "I bet that she was pregnant at the wedding."

Courtney smirked. "And you were wrong."

"Whatever, babe. If you were a bettin' woman, you would've bet the same thing."

"Uh, no, I wouldn't have."

"Sure," Duncan muttered, rolling his eyes with an amused smirk on his face.

Michelle laughed. "You two sure are perfect for each other."

"Thank you," Duncan said, smirking as he rested his head on Courtney's shoulder.

"So, what did you all do last night?" Courtney softly asked, softly scraping her nails against Duncan's head after Michelle excused herself and walked away.

"Mostly bar-hopping," he murmured. "Geoff got wasted. So did a few of the other guys."

"How many bars did you go to?"

"Hmm..." Duncan tapped his fingers against her lower back for a few moments before replying, "Like, five."

"Did you get wasted?"

He laughed, causing her to smirk. He told her, "I had one shot at each place. Well, two at a couple. My alcohol tolerance is high, babe."

"I know."

"The guys went all out at each place. 'Dude, gotta try this beer!' Blah, blah..."

She laughed. "Sounds like you were imitating Geoff there."

"That I was. So, what did you do last night?"

"Party with Bridgette."

"Oh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we totally toyed around."

Duncan's hands stopped tapping and rubbing against her and he looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Really?"

She smacked his thigh. "Of course not."

He chuckled, though she could tell he was still a bit wary. "You had me going there for a second..."

"Mmhmm..."

"So, what did you really do...?"

"Chris sent her this video of us, and we watched that last night."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of video?"

"The same kind he sent to Bridgette and Geoff for their wedding. Basically, a montage of our time from the two shows."

He nodded. "How was it?"

"Unsettling."

He smiled. "Of course. Watching anything from either of those shows makes you upset."

"And it doesn't make you upset?"

He shrugged. "Sweetie, if that show hadn't existed, we would've never met... Well, we most likely wouldn't have met. And you know how I get with people I'm pissed with. If I had been upset... Well, we wouldn't be here today, pretending to get married."

She smiled, giving the top of his head a kiss. "That is true."

"Are you two ever going to get up and mingle?" Bridgette asked, plopping down in the chair next to them.

"We did our dance," Duncan pointed out. "This is our wedding - people should be mingling with us, much like you are right now. And don't you dare criticize us."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You two are just sitting here. Geoff and I snuck off," she said, referring to her own wedding.

"Too bad we all knew what you were doing," Duncan muttered, earning a jab to the chest from his wife.

Bridgette smirked. "So, when are you two leaving for the honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow morning," Duncan said, smiling softly at Courtney who has just laid her head on top of his after yawning.

"Somebody's tired," Bridgette murmured.

Courtney nodded, shutting her eyes. "I'm just a little bit..." She yawned, not being able to hold in her yawn any longer. "...tired."

Duncan chuckled. "Sure you are, babe."

Bridgette stood up. "Well, I came over to tell you Geoff and I have to go."

"Why so soon?" Courtney softly asked, suddenly opening her eyes.

Bridgette's cheeks suddenly turned pink. She quietly told the married couple, "We want to get back to Isabelle..."

"Aww," Courtney said, smiling. She suddenly stood up and hugged her best friend. "Thank you for being here, Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled, hugging her best friend. "You're very welcome, Courtney." She pulled back and said, "You two have fun on your honeymoon." She looked over at Courtney and said, "And you keep in mind what I said."

Courtney pursed her lips. "I forgot about that," she murmured.

"What did you say?" Duncan questioned, looking at Bridgette questioningly.

"I'll tell you later," Courtney said, smiling at Duncan, who shrugged.

"Bye, Malibu," Duncan said, standing up and giving his wife's Maid of Honor a hug. "Where's Geoff?"

Bridgette laughed. "Geoff's already outside. I'll tell him you two said good-bye."

"Did he say anything?" Duncan asked, instantly raising an eyebrow.

"He said, 'Tell 'em we'll call 'em tomorrow!'"

---

"You looked beautiful earlier."

"And I don't look beautiful right now?"

Duncan chuckled. "You always look beautiful." He grimaced slightly as Courtney giggled. He told her, "If you wanted me to say something cheesy, it worked."

The two of them were laying down on their bed. They had recently gotten home from the wedding reception, and both were still in their wedding outfits. Courtney turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at the ceiling. "Are you alright?" she softly asked.

He nodded. "I feel like our marriage is more finalized, y'know? Now everybody knows we're married for sure."

"We don't have to go around pretending we're still engaged," she murmured, nodding in agreement.

He smiled as he glanced over at her. "You ever going to get out of that dress?"

"Eventually." She shrugged, propping her elbow against her pillow. "I'm too tired."

"We barely did anything today."

"I don't see you changing out of your clothes."

"I will."

When he didn't continue on, she rolled her eyes and asked, "When?"

"Eventually."

She smirked, letting out a few small laughs. "I see."

He let out a chuckle and looked over at her. She was staring away from him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and asked, "What was Bridgette talking about earlier?"

She softly smiled, still looking away from him. She remained silent for a few moments before saying, "Bridgette thinks I'm pregnant."

Yes, Duncan was shocked at how calm Courtney seemed about her friends revelation. True, she probably freaked out earlier, but for her to seem to calm about this... "Are you pregnant, Courtney?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. She just talked to me about it last night, after she made me try my wedding dress on..."

"She couldn't wait to see you in it today?" he asked, smirking lightly.

Courtney smiled, shaking her head as she looked over at her husband. "She had a few problems with her dress on her wedding day, so she just wanted to make sure mine still fit well and everything..."

"And that's how you got to talking about you being pregnant?"

"Well, my dress is fitting a bit more snug than it was when I bought it. She was talking about how she noticed I had gained a little bit of weight and just jumped into the whole thing..."

"Wow, rude much?"

She laughed. "I haven't gained any weight, have I?"

He never paid attention to her weight, for she was always perfect-looking in his eyes. His eyes skimmed over her body, but couldn't tell much about her weight due to her still being in her dress. "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"Either your dress is form-fitting or you really haven't gained any weight. So, in order for me to really give you a detailed analysis..."

"Can't you think to yesterday or something?"

"Nope."

Courtney groaned and stood up. "I didn't think you'd take that question so seriously..."

"I guess I'll change, too," he said, standing up and taking off all of his clothes except for his boxers. He sat back down on the bed and examined his wife as she changed out of her gown. There was a small weight gain that he could notice, but she certainly wasn't getting fat. His eyes suddenly grazed across her chest, which made him smirk. "You are a bit bigger."

She groaned. "Oh, my God..."

"Your chest, babe."

"Oh, it's this damn bra. I bought it the other day when I realized I was outgrowing a couple of my other bras..." Her voice got quieter as she stood there. She stopped talking and immediately grew quiet.

He raised an eyebrow. "You alright, babe?"

"Duncan, I think I am pregnant."


	15. Are You Ready?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or anything else copyrighted._

**A/N: It's overrrr!!! But... I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! You all made writing this story a lot of fun. And, I promise to update the prequel soon. I'll probably add another two or three chapters to that before adding the sequel. Please, give me any ideas you want to see in either the prequel of sequel! I hope you all continue to read this trilogy! Thank you!**

"You alright, babe?"

"_Yes_, Duncan."

"I'm just making sure."

"I'll tell you if I start to feel bad."

"Does it suck to be pregnant on our honeymoon?"

"Just a little bit."

"You look hot, though."

"I doubt it. I've started to 'pop', as you like to put it."

"You fill out that dress or whatever quite nicely..."

"You're not the only one to say that..."

Duncan chuckled, reaching over and grabbing Courtney's hand.

"I don't see what's so funny," Courtney snapped. Despite her voice, she kept a soft grasp on Duncan's hand.

"I'm laughing because those guys don't have a chance with you."

Courtney smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Then again, you are unpredictable at times..."

"Damn right."

"Language, babe."

"Oh, shut up."

"That's not nice."

"Why do you _ALWAYS_ have to have the final word?!"

"I'm just keeping up conversation, sweetheart."

Courtney groaned, earning another set of chuckles from Duncan. They were laying on a couple of chairs at the beach. They were in Hawaii for their honeymoon, and were staying on the Main Island. They were to stay ten days in the state, and had three days left before they returned to Toronto. She had found out she was eleven weeks pregnant on their third day, and would be twelve weeks, or three months, by the time they got back home. They hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet, but were planning on telling everyone within the next few weeks.

"You ever gonna take that dress off?" Duncan asked, referring to the white beach dress she was wearing.

"Pervert."

"What, you don't want a tan all-over?"

"I'm naturally darker, Duncan."

"Scared you're gonna burn the baby?"

"The sun won't burn the baby!"

"Will it overheat?"

"What?! _Our baby is not a piece of bread!_"

"I know that."

Courtney groaned, clearly frustrated. "If you even think of lecturing me one more time-"

"I'm not lecturing you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just don't tell me what to do, okay?"

"All I asked is if you were going to take off your dress."

"And what? Flash everyone?"

Duncan remained silent for a few moments before asking, "You're not wearing a top under that?"

"I didn't plan on going swimming."

"Are you going commando?"

"Uh, no."

"Why are you basically topless?"

She sighed, glancing over at him. He was looking at her, smirking. She rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face. She lowered her sunglasses and said, "You're getting a bit pink."

"Care to lather me up?"

She sat up and patted the space in front of her as she grabbed the sunscreen. She started applying the suncreen on his back before asking, "You getting frustrated with my mood swings yet?"

"Nope."

"Why is that?"

"You've always been moody."

"You're a real charmer."

"You like my honest side."

"I love it."

"I love yours, too."

"I'm always honest."

"You're a lot sharper now that you're pregnant."

Stumped, she asked, "Pardon?"

"You know... You're a lot quicker on your feet. You respond to my shit a lot quicker."

"Language."

"The baby can't hear me. Now, you on the other hand..."

Courtney sighed, resting her cheek against his skin. She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling herself closer to him.

"God, woman, you are bronze!" he said, mocking shock.

"God, man, you are pale!" she said, imitating him.

"I'm European, babe. And we've had this discussion - my family's from Northern Italy. They're pale up there."

"Our child is going to be horrendous."

"Whoa, babe! That is some mighty strong language you are using. Why do you say that?"

"I'm bronze, and you're pale."

"Our child will have your skin."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"And why do you say that?"

"Genetics."

Courtney smiled before quietly responding, "If you say so."

---

"You have nothing to be worried about. It's not like your parents will murder us. We're married! Plus, it's against the law."

Courtney sighed, rubbing one hand over her stomach and using the other to hold onto Duncan's hand. "I'm just nervous. I think they expected us to wait to have children."

"Sweetheart, we just recently decided to even have children. Of course, no one knows that but us, but still... They won't care. They'll be ecstatic."

"What makes you say that?"

"I may have slipped..."

"To who?!"

"My Mom..."

Courtney let out a groan, grossing her arms. "You cannot be trusted with anything."

"Oh, please. We were married for two months before our 'other' wedding. I didn't slip then. It was nobody's business."

"I thought we were going to wait, though, to pass the three-month mark," she muttered.

He patted her thigh and said, "I told Ma this morning. Today marks your third month, anyway."

She let out a sigh as they exited customs. As happy as she was to be on vacation, she was glad to be back home in Toronto. "Where are Mom and Dad at...?" she murmured, looking around. They said they would meet her at the entrance of the terminal, and they were no where to be seen.

"Oh, they're not picking us up," Duncan muttered, staring at his phone.

"What?!"

"_MY_ Mom and Dad are picking us up."

"Since when?!"

"I don't know, but they're waiting for us at baggage."

Courtney glanced around as they headed towards luggage. After a few seconds, she saw them sitting down on a bench, casually laughing and talking to each other. Smiling, she thought she about how in love they were. It was a nice sight to see. Sure, her parents had been together since before she was born, but they only sometimes showed their affection for each other. At least, they only showed it sometimes in front of her. She assumed Duncan acted the way he does around her because of his parents.

"Aah, there they are," Duncan said, taking a hold of Courtney's hand and quickly walking over to them. He smirked as he got closer and said, "Well, well, look at the two lovebirds..."

His parents rolled their eyes, and Duncan's Mom immediately jumped up and gave them each a big hug. "How was the trip?" she asked.

"Good..." Duncan murmured, patting his Mom's back.

"It was really nice," Courtney said, returning the hug that his Mom gave her.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you..." his Mom said, continuing to hug her daughter-in-law.

Courtney smiled. Maybe being pregnant wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Thank you."

"Aw, c'mon, Mom, let her go," Duncan muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you got to touch her enough on the honeymoon," his Mom said, letting go of Courtney and giving her son a smirk.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." When his parents walked off towards the baggage, he held out his hand and said, "Ready?"

Courtney nodded, taking a hold of his hand. "As ready as I can be."


End file.
